


Thomas Jefferson and the terrible, horrible, no good very bad week

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: The office AU [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Age Regression, Alexander also has anxiety, Alexander is just small and has a lot of feelings, I mean FOB long titles, I’m a slut for Jamilton, M/M, Someone wanted a series, Thomas also has ADD, Thomas has a wrist injury!, Thomas has anxiety, Thomas is a francophile indenial, Thomas is just having a great time isn’t he, Thomas just wants to take care of him, Yes the title is from that one children’s book, expect some angst, im also a slut for long titles, im getting distracted, lin Manuel please hire me to ghost write for Hamilton part two, my sweet confused sons, oof I got bars, stick with me, the banter is my favorite part tbh tho, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: Hello all and y’all! Someone said they wanted a series and I said ‘what the hell lemme deliver real quick!’ also known as meputtingoffwritingtheprequeltothehorizonandthebalcony...I mean what?I hope you guys like this! Theres more to come this week so stay tuned, I’ll try to crank out as much as I can but I’m very sleep deprived and kinda ill so I’ll be going to bed





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and y’all! Someone said they wanted a series and I said ‘what the hell lemme deliver real quick!’ also known as meputtingoffwritingtheprequeltothehorizonandthebalcony...I mean what?  
> I hope you guys like this! Theres more to come this week so stay tuned, I’ll try to crank out as much as I can but I’m very sleep deprived and kinda ill so I’ll be going to bed

**Monday**

Like many things, the storm passed. Lafayette was there by Alexander’s side fussing over the small man. _As they should be_ Thomas thought to himself as he packed up his work station. Alexander made quite the mess, Thomas didn’t mind cleaning it.

 

Thomas soon had the weekend to himself. He did absolutely nothing. He lounged on the couch watching daytime television. He tried to play his violin but his wrist was acting up again. Night soon turned to day and it was Sunday. He repeated the process until he was punching the wall in tears. The human body is capable of so many things but one wrong injury and suddenly he can’t even hold the weight of his bow. He spent the rest of the day sniffling on the couch wrist wrapped in an ace bandage.

 

The routine flowed and night soon turned to day once more and there was work to be done. Thomas slept fitfully the night prior, his body felt stiff. He sighed, maybe he slept on his neck. The morning started out alright he supposed. He walked through the lobby,said hi to the receptionist and got in the elevator. Then the elevator decided to stop for a few minutes. Tired and disoriented he was 90% sure he was going to die, but he didn’t. The elevator powered up again and brought him to the top floor. He shook out his wrists and stepped out with confidence, he was not going to let that little fluff up ruin his day.

 

“Mr.Jefferson good to see you bright and early”Washington said primly clapping him on the back. Thomas jumped a bit and looked up with a forced smile, tight lipped and calculated. What was Washington doing here today anyways? He didn’t normally frequent this site. After going into semiretirement he only visited the sites closer to home...in Virginia. At the revelation the look of bewilderment on Jefferson’s face was obnoxiously exaggerated. His jaw hung almost unhinged and his eyeballs were almost bulging out of his skull.

 

“M-Mr.Washington sir forgive me for my ignorance but are you here on business?”Thomas asked. Has he missed something? He’d double checked his planner multiple times on the drive over this morning. Although not the most efficient in means of safety he only had a handful of meetings. The big events were happening next week, he’d be spending the week in France pitching a rebranding with one of their sister companies.

 

Washington let out a hearty laugh and gripped the man’s shoulder. Thomas winced, as an ex general Mr.Washington had a vice like grip. Thomas could imagine why, cold nights in the trench gripping onto your gun like your life depended on it.

 

“No Mr.Jefferson, I’m just here to see how the companies running. Today I’m not your boss, I’m just George if that puts you more at ease”he said earnestly. It had the exact opposite affect on Thomas, the casualty of the situation made him uncomfortable. Work was for work not...getting comfortable with your boss.

 

“Mr.Washington!”Alexander’s voice rang clear through the room as he entered. Thomas’ heart stopped as they locked eyes. Alexander paused for a few moments and carelessly swept through seemingly unaffected. Thomas cleared his throat and shrunk under Washington’s eye. Back when he worked at this site he had witnessed Thomas and Alexander get into many disputes. God he remembered the proposal of even expanding the company to France...

 

_“The company isn’t stable enough! Jefferson if you could shove your love for France in your pack pocket for just two seconds-“Alexander said but Thomas quickly intervened._

_“It’s for the better of the company! Plenty loyal customers complain about the international shipping costs so if we could just-“Thomas pleaded but Alexander wasn’t having it._

_“Then we’ll just cover the shipping costs! The company will crumble and it will be all your fault if-“Alexander snapped._

_“Oh that’s just rich! Look at you placing the blame on something that hasn’t even happened-“Thomas argued._

_“Why France? Huh?! Just admit you’re a Francophile and you just wanna-“ Alexander said_

_“You take that back you puny little rugrat-“he growled._

_“Oh I’m the rugrat?! That coat you’re wearing looks like magenta from blues clues-“Alexander said and stood up._

_“Enough!”Washington boomed pushing out of his seat. His glare was sharp and he cleared his throat._

_“Jefferson take a walk, Hamilton take a walk”_

_Alexander stood up and licked his carnation pink lips. Thomas faltered for a second as the man ran a hand through his already messy hair. He quickly shook his head and narrowed his eye at the small man storming out of the room._

 

“Mr.Jefferson? You alright son?” Washington asked. Thomas resisted the urge to shrug the mans hand off of him. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and nodded scanning the room. Alexander was no longer here, Thomas sighed softly. He didn’t know what to do, do they discuss the night prior? Does he just let it die and never mention it again? It was a side of Alexander he’s never seen before and...honestly he wanted to see more of it. He saw the way Alexander’s eyes lit up when Lafayette picked him up. He wanted to be looked at like that with so much trust and adoration. His arms felt heavy in all the wrong ways when Alexander was no longer in them. Sure it irritated his bum wrist but the man just looked so peaceful sucking on his thumb. His hair was all over his face, Thomas wishes he would have pushed it back just to get a better look.

 

“Mr.Jefferson I don’t think you’re well, maybe you should go home”Washington said carefully. Thomas quickly snapped out of his daydream and shook his head. No, he couldn’t go home. He was lonely at home, his only friend was ill. He couldn’t bare the thought of being in that big empty house by himself. Of course there was no problem when he had someone to share it with but...sometimes matches made in heaven end up being the partnership from hell. Martha was an angel but...they were better off as friends.

She moved on quick enough, found a partner who treated her right and moved half way across the world. Thomas shook his head once again, he was spacing too much.

 

“I’m fine sir, honest”he said flashing that award winning grin, It was all teeth. Washington gave him a weary look but nodded nonetheless.

 

“Okay son, I’m going to go see what Alexander was on about-Ah yes also! I hope you two have finally learned to get along, you were staring at him like you’ve seen a ghost”Washington said. Thomas gulped, he was _staring_? Oh god that just made the situation worse, he never stared.

 

“ ima get some coffee, ‘scuse me sir”he half assed a mumble and fled down the hallway. Memories of the night prior flooded his mind and he shook his head. Maybe he should go home, work wasn’t doing him any good either. He stormed into the break room Bambi eyes and breath caught in his throat. There Hamilton sat sipping a cup of coffee typing away on his computer. He looked up with a raised eyebrow and soon mirrored Thomas’ expression. The two stared at each other before Alexander stood up with a scowl.

 

“Move out of my way pink panther lookin ass bitch”He snarled and pushed back Thomas. Thomas let out a sigh and sunk down into one of the chairs.

 

“It’s...it’s magenta”he said in defeat. He sat in silence for a few moments contemplating if he even wanted coffee. He was exhausted beyond belief but what would caffeine do? Heighten his anxiety and make him jumpy? He wasn’t even sure if he should be even be drinking it with the medication he took. What were the side affects again? He was barely listening when the doctor drawled on. He chuckled to himself, the man had a thicker accent than his own. He looked over to the ice machine and chuckled.

 

_“Here’s your ice”he grumbled and placed it on the desk. Alexander covered his mouth and giggled softly._

_“What’s so funny?”Thomas said narrowing his eyes at him._

_“Bad word”Alexander said._

_“What?”Thomas said._

_“Da a word!”Alexander accused._

_“I said ice Alexander, sorry I’m from the south”he huffed rolling his eyes._

_“Said it ‘gain!”Alexander said pointing his finger at him._

 

Huh. He cracked a smile. He supposed ice did sound a little bit like ass from the way he said it. He never realized how prominent his accent was until he moved to New York. Back in Virginia that’s just how you talked, it was just who he was. Hearing it played back on tape and seeing people’s reactions to it gave him a little thrill. No wonder he was the representative for communication, he had that beautiful southern charm. He smirked to himself, yeah he did have that southern charm.

 

“What the hell am I doin?”he wondered allowed. He was Thomas fucking Jefferson, the coldest man in this company. He didn’t have time to be spacing out and moping around cause Hamilton won’t talk to him. He pushed out of the chair and walked over to the French press making himself an espresso. There was no time for moping, he was going back to _France_ next week! He had work to get done, thoughts of Hamilton could wait.

 

“Francophile? Please”he snorted under his breath. Hamilton was a no good short tempered little prick, he didn’t deserve the time of day. The machine let out a little chime when the coffee was done, Thomas let out a breathy little chuckle. Now that was cute he thought.

 

“Thank you”He said giving the machine a little pat. He took his cup and walked out of the break room with a new air of confidence. He had a meeting at noon and he was definitely not prepared.

 

“Jefferson”Angelica snarled walking towards him. He was suddenly not so confident, oh god what had he done this time? He was still a little weary of her after she bitch slapped him at the office party last year. He tried to steer clear of her.

 

“W-whatever I did I promise I didn’t mean-“he rambled.

 

“What are you talking about? I’m just trying to talk to you!”she said in annoyance hands on her hips. Thomas got a good look at her midriff, she was showing. She announced her pregnancy at the last company dinner, it was cute really. He was _not_ convinced that she was just trying to talk. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

 

“Jesus you’re so sensitive, I slapped you one time!”she exasperated. _Yeah that’s one time too many for any person_ he thought.

 

“Can you stop staring at my stomach? I’m very pregnant we all know that”she snapped. He gulped and nodded his head obediently. Thomas genuinely feared no one person due to his intimidating height but meeting Angelica Schuyler made that all come crashing down around him. He cowered in fear every time she entered the room. The woman was a force to be reckoned with, always quick witted and calculated. Hair pulled back in a tight bun, shirt always pressed, maternity clothes always in black or white. He’s never seen this woman smile a day in his life.

 

“I’m sorry”he said. She rolled her eyes and shoved a booklet into his hands. _The Adams administration it read_. He opened it and scanned the first page. Oh no.

 

_An open letter to the fat_

_Arrogant_

_Anti-charismatic_

_National embarrassment_

_Known as John Adams_

 

“Shit...”he whispered. Angelica nodded and seemed to tremble with anger. Thomas fretted for a few moments wondering just how good all this rage was for the baby.

 

“For once in my life I’m not angry at you so revel in it. Mr. head of communication I’m gonna need you to sort this out. This is shining a lot of bad light on the company, the stocks are crashing and people are threatening to leave the relations department because money is not!-“she started raising her voice then quickly placed a hand to her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before continuing.

 

“Money is not rolling in as it should be. John Adams is an insufferable prick but he’s one of the best people we have in this company. Alexander sullied his name and quite frankly dragged him pretty hard. I’m going to need you to fix this mess so things can get back to running the way they need to. This baby is coming soon and pampers ain’t cheap”she said curtly.

 

“Ange-“

 

“It’s Mrs.Schuyler to you, this is a work environment not the bar Jefferson”she said warningly. He gulped and nodded.

 

“My apologies M-Mrs.Schuyler, I’m um...I’m not quite sure how to do so...you see I’m not a publicist-“he started but she held her hand up.

 

“Jefferson if I were you I would figure it out. Our publicist is refusing this because she thinks the task is too hard, you’re not shying away from this are you?”she asked.

 

“No ma’am”he said.

 

“Good. I came to you with this matter because I respect you, you’re a smart man Mr.Jefferson. I’ll need a draft clearing both of their names with hard facts brought to me by the end of the week.”she said.

 

“The end of the...”He started but cut himself off quickly at the murder in her eyes. She took a step forward almost breathing down his neck.

 

“I have about twenty interns who are more than willing to enthusiastically do the work and take your trip to France to meet with the representatives of the sister company. I know you’re favored by Washington but he’s not making the final decision on who’s going, I am. Are you clear on what I’m getting at Mr.Jefferson?”she asked with narrowed eyes.

 

“Crystal ma’am”he said quickly. He could see the ghost of a smirk on her lips but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

 

“Good, I expect that on my desk 9:00am sharp Friday morning. Do not disappoint me Mr.Jefferson”she said and with that turned on her heels back down the hallway. He leaned against the wall and could finally breathe. This was no longer an okay day. He was trying to get his mind off of Hamilton but now he had to write a whole report on how much of a nice guy he was? Facts were not on his side with this one, he could only twist words in the man’s favor so much. He was smart, silver tongued, quick witted and very arrogant. He let out a groan and chugged the now lukewarm espresso.

 

He pulled out a pager and sent Dolly Madison a quick message telling her to cancel his noon meeting. Something told him that this meeting with Hamilton was going to go south quickly. He took quick strides down the hallway trying to keep his face neutral and not like he had gotten the fear of god struck into him. He waved at familiar faces but overall kept his head down on his rampage. Now that the fear was subsiding he was _pissed_. Hamilton was always getting himself into some sort of problem. His urge to spread his opinions was to thank for his come up but it would also be the reason for his downfall. Thomas didn’t bother with pleasantries as he rapped on the door in front of him.

 

“Jesus Christ I’m coming keep your wig on!”Alexander snapped from the other side of the door.

 

“Hel-oh...it’s you”he said scrunching his nose up. Thomas was fuming his pushed past Alexander and locked the door behind him.

 

“What the hell ma-“

 

“Sit your ass down!”he hissed and pointed to a chair. Alexander hesitantly took a seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Thomas let out a dry chuckle and ran a hand through his hair pulling slightly. Oh god if the greys weren’t already coming in they sure were now.

 

“Alexander...congratulations”he said.

 

“Con-what...Thomas what the hell are you talking about?”He said.

 

“You have invented a new kind of stupid, A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid! Ah ah ah-I’m not done”he said when Alexander tried to retaliate.

  
“An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid! ‘Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid!”he exclaimed banging his hand against the wall. Alexander jumped and Thomas laughed. He let out an actual laugh as the reality of the situation set in. The company was fucked, they weren’t making money and it was all Hamilton’s fault.

 

“We are all screwed because you decided to let your temper get the best of you and publish a fucking eloquent diss track against John Adams!”He screamed. Alexander was livid.

 

“Okay so John fat ass Adams can call me a creole bastard but I can’t call him out! That’s hypocrisy!”he shouted back.

 

“No one said you couldn’t call him that! What you didn’t have to do was publish a twenty page essay about how much you hate the motherfucker! We all hate him but we’re not all completely dissing him in the papers!”he screamed and crumpled up the papers in his hand.

 

“No! You don’t fucking understand! He’s hated me since the moment I got him cause he’s a trump loving motherfucker who hates immigrants!”Alexander screeched slamming his hand on the desk. He was trembling, he could feel it. Jefferson was silent, Alexander continued.

 

“You don’t know what it feels like to come from and island where you had nothing-“

 

“Alexander-“Thomas sighed.

 

“Have your father walk out on you, your brother run away-“he continued.

 

“Alexander.”Thomas pleaded.

 

“You and your mother _both_ get sick with yellow fever, you’re the only one who survives it. She dies and you think the worst is over and then a fuckin hurricane comes and destroys your entire town. You’re dirt poor eatin scraps and trying not to get killed every single fucking day!”he exclaimed and took a deep death tilting his head back. He was not going to cry, he was going to finish strong.

 

“So you write, you write everything as far as your eyes can see. The townspeople are kind, they see you’re smart. They send you on a boat to America to get your education, to make something of yourself. You go to school, you pass every single entry test, you speak three languages fluently, you have three degrees in said languages. You spent the first few years working here translating for clients who spoke French and Spanish just to be diminished to a fuckin Creole Bastard!”he spat shakily. Thomas was stunned at the raw passion behind it.

 

“I’m more than just an immigrant, I’m more than just a creole bastard. I’m Alexander fucking Hamilton and I’m tired of pricks like him calling me out of my god damn name!”he exclaimed. The fire behind his words was gone, all that was left was smoke and ashes.

 

“I...”Thomas started. Alexander chuckled bitterly.

 

“I don’t expect you to know what to say, I was just venting at that point. I may be an asshole but I have a breaking point, I’m more than just an immigrant...”he said quietly. He was saying it more for himself than anyone else. He was more than just an immigrant.

 

“Alexander I’m here to help you-“

 

“Fuck your help”he snarled, there was no bite to it.

 

“Mhm sure, like I was saying. I’m going to help you, people like John don’t belong in this firm. If you could pull of concrete evidence of John saying this to you-“

 

“Already on it”Alexander mumbled pulling open his laptop. He looked opened the junk mail file and hundreds of emails spouting racial slurs and derogatory terms flooded the screen.

 

“As I live and breathe...”Jefferson breathed out. Anger soon flooded his veins again.

 

“Open up a new email”He said calmly.

 

“Um...okay”Alexander said and clicked the new message button.

 

“Who am I emailing?”He asked.

 

“Mr.Washington, John Adams is about to be a dead man walkin”he grumbled. The two spent two hours drafting the email and forwarding all the emails to Washington as evidence.

 

“Alexander you shouldn’t reread those, it’s not good for the psyche”he said. Alexander scoffed and continued scrolling.

 

“My mother died, my dad left me and my town is fucked. My psyche is ru-ined”he said offhandedly in a sing song tone. That made Thomas stiffen up a bit but he should have known it was coming.

 

“Alexander about fri-“

 

“Shut the absolute fuck up Jefferson we’re not having this discussion”he mumbled forwarding the last email. There, now they just had to wait for Washington’s response.

 

“Alexander-“

 

“I said we’re not having this discussion. It was an absolute pain having you please shut the door on your way out”he said politely.

 

“We need to talk about this...please?”He pleaded. Alexander’s cheeks were rosy as he thought about the night prior. He couldn’t believe he let that happen.

 

“What the fuck don’t you understand about leave? I said we’re not having this discussion. Friday was a _mistake_ , got it? As in it was not supposed to happen so just drop it! We’re not suddenly buddy buddy because I can’t control my damn self!”he exploded. Thomas grimaced and stood up snapping his own laptop shut.

 

“Goodbye Alexander”he said.

 

“Stop calling me that and stop with the formalities...just piss off Jefferson. I’ve got a lot of work to do”He said.

 

“You know I’ll be back tomorrow right?”He said.

 

“For what? To torment me?”he asked.

 

“No, by request of Angelica. I don’t know about you but I don’t want to displease her”Thomas said.

 

“I-you-fuck What Angelica has to say! We’ve sorted the problem and that’s that!”he exclaimed.

 

“The problem is _not_ sorted and shut the fuck up she might hear you!”he hissed incredulously.

 

“I thought the plan was exterminate Adams?”he asked tilting his head. There he goes again with the Bambi eyes. Thomas took a deep breath.

 

“It’s not that simple. He has to stay until we find a replacement and we still need to clear your name. You look like an asshole in the papers”he said.

 

“I am an asshole”Alexander said matter of factly.

 

“Yeah we all know that but they can’t know that! Come on Mr kings college I studied law, put your thinking cap on!”he said. Alexander twisted his face up.

 

“Fuck you Jefferson!”he spat.

 

“Oh I bet you would just love to!”He snapped back. Alexander growled and turned an indescribable shade of red. Too far?

 

“Get the fuck out _now_!”He bellowed and physically pushed Thomas out the door slamming it. Thomas stumbled out falling forward, he groaned as pain shot up his side and wrist. For a small man Alexander had some strength behind him. He tried to regain some of his dignity but faltered. Oh no. He couldn’t move his wrist, it wasn’t broken but it hurt like a bitch. He winced and held it to his chest making a run for his office. He was sure he had a sling and ace bandaging in there somewhere. He would need to have dolly scribe for him today, he sighed in annoyance. Fucking Hamilton always ruining things. This is what he gets for trying to be a good person.

 

He bit down on his lip hard as he wrapped the bandage around his wrist. He wanted to die of embarrassment, today was not a good day. It was well past noon making its way into the evening. He could just hide out in his office until it was time to leave, he was cleared for the rest of the day after the Adams Incident. That’s exactly what he did. 6:00pm sharp he was making his way out of his office holding his briefcase with his right hand, it felt weird. He made brief eye contact with Hamilton who let out an audible gasp.

 

“You are so fucking dramatic! Really? A sling and an ace bandage? I fucking shoved you! I didn’t fight you!”He squawked. The taunting was childish but it rubbed Thomas the wrong way.

 

“get the fuck out of my way Hamilton”he grumbled.

 

“Oh so I’m not Alexander anymore?”The short man teased.

 

“If you knew what was good for you, you would fucking move”Thomas said calmly.

 

“Oh I’m so scared of handicapped Jefferson-“he started but was soon cut off as he was shoved against a wall. Thomas has since dropped his suitcase and kept Hamilton pinned their with his body and his good arm.

 

 _Handicapped_.

 

He hated being labeled as that. It made him feel weak, inferior and god damn it he knew he was neither of those things. But high school was a cruel place and going from chairman violinist to not being able to hold your god damn pen did things to a person.

 

“What is it Jefferson? Can’t take a little teasing?”He wheezed out. Thomas scrunched his face up, it wasn’t worth it. Alexander was trying to get a rise out of him.

 

“Bite me”he spat and continued down the hall. He ignored the cries in retaliation and got in the elevator. He waved goodbye to the receptionist and walked outside. He sighed and the thought of what lay ahead of him.

 

Night would soon turn into day and he would have to do the same thing over again tomorrow.

 

 


	2. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback warnings and dipictions of abuse  
> A.K.A I love making my characters suffer!!!!!!¡!¡

**Tuesday**

The cycle continued on and Thomas found himself stuck in routine. He stumbled into the lobby sending a half assed wave to the receptionist. She smiled politely. He matched her smile and waited for the elevator. He spent ten minutes waiting until she decided to speak up.

 

“It’s out of service today”she said.

 

“God help me”he grumbled and stomped towards the emergency stairs. Pissed was an understatement, his department was on the fourteenth floor! Sure Thomas worked out every now and again but this had to be deemed as cruel and unusual punishment. He used his long legs to his advantage and took the stairs two at a time. He could feel his calves aching by the time he reached the eighth floor. He wanted nothing more than to take a break but his schedule was packed. The noon meeting from yesterday was rescheduled to 9:00am. Who in their right mind schedules a meeting for 9:00am? He shook his head and pressed on breathing shallowly. He wondered if he could get workers comp for how sore he would be tonight.

 

Once he reached his floor he fell to his knees at the door before him. God he couldn’t _breathe_ and when he tried he just tasted blood. He let out a ragged cough and tried desperately to calm his breathing. Is this how Madison felt? The man was always somewhat wheezing. He rolled off of his knees onto his ass and pressed his head against the cool wall. Was he sweating? Thomas grimaced and stripped off his blazer. He felt like he’d just ran a marathon. He ached at the thought of all the interns who made this walk _daily_ just for an opportunity. He needed to talk to HR about getting them elevator passes because this was unacceptable.

 

“Having fun out there Mr.Jefferson?” Angelica said with crossed arms. Thomas’ eyes widened and he quickly scrambled to his feet. He felt uneasy, like his legs were made of jello. Angelica raised an eyebrow at his demeanor and pulled him into the work space. He flew forward at the tug and almost crashed into her. Luckily she moved out of the way and he was met with the harsh carpet instead.

 

She wrinkled up her nose and stared down at him.

 

“Get up Mr.Jefferson and go freshen up, you have a meeting in fifteen”she said and clicked away on her heels. He let out a sigh of relief and rolled onto his back. He was 80% sure she was going to step on him. He stood up on fawn legs and made his way to the restroom. Out the corner of his eye he saw a flourish of emerald green. He did a double take down the corridor, no one was there. He kicked open the door to the men’s bathroom and immediately soothed his face with cool water.

 

“What is the matter with me?”he groaned. Maybe Washington was right, he should take a day off. Being holed up in solitude was better than being snapped at by Angelica. He just got here and he was already rubbing her the wrong way. He paused and wrinkled his nose up, that was a poor choice of words. Still the message lay the same.

 

“I can’t do anything right”he grumbled wiping at his face furiously with paper towel. Maybe if Madison were here things would be more bearable, they would have lunch together, bitch about Hamilton. It would be perfect. Thomas frowned. He missed his best friend. He missed him more than he was willing to admit. He had visited him the week prior but seeing the man hooked up to a hospital bed wasn’t something he could stomach regularly. He knew it was selfish, he knew James would be there for him in his time of need. _I’m allowed to be selfish_ Thomas thought echoing his therapists words. It was only a mere echo, it held no weight. He didn’t realize his hands were trembling until the paper towel fell from his hands carelessly into the sink. _Oh no_ , he thought. _I ruined it_.

 

His knees buckled underneath him and he pressed his forehead against the cool porcelain of the sink. He ruined everything, he ruined his friendships, his relationships and now he couldn’t even keep a piece of paper dry. He closed his eyes and tried to count to ten like he did with his mother. They would play the grand piano in the music room, he remembered the day she taught him scales. The newly opened world of music was magical to him, how old wooden keys could make such delightful sounds.

 

“O-one...t..two....t-three!”he forced out. It sounded strangled, more like an animalistic cry. He gripped onto the sides of the sink trying to ground himself, nothing was working. His heart raced and he could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He chuckled as the tears began to pool in his eyes, he couldn’t even control his own body. His stomach twisted itself in knots as his imagination got the best of him. What would his father say? Seeing him in the bathroom of the establishment he worked to hard to get into crying like a _sissy_. He could almost see the man in front of him holding out his belt, asking how many lickings he deserved.

 

“P-please no”Thomas whimpered screwing his eyes shut tighter. Suddenly he was six years old again trying to hide his tears and a broken vase behind his back.

 

_“D-daddy please, I-I didn’t mean to do it!”he pleaded taking a step back. Peter simply sighed and take two steps forward damn near cornering the boy. Thomas looked fearfully to his mother, she turned the blind eye._

_“Now what did I tell you about that stuttering?”He said._

_“O...only s-sissy’s stutter”Thomas said carefully. His father nodded and grabbed the boy by his arm. He dropped the vase, it shattered even further._

_“And are you a sissy?”He asked._

_“No sir”Thomas said meekly. The grip only got tighter, he yelped in pain._

_“You speak from your chest when I’m talkin to you boy! I said are you a sissy!”he said raising his voice. Thomas quickly shook his head tears flowing down his face._

_“No sir! I’m not a sissy I’m not a sissy mama please!”he cried._

_“I told you stop calling for your mama, you’re gettin ten lickings”Peter said and dragged Thomas down the hall._

_“Mama!”He cried out. The screams were deafening. Jane let out a heavy sigh and continued her stitching._

 

“Jefferson!”Alexander snapped shaking the man’s shoulders. Thomas’ eyes fluttered open and he sat up with a jolt taking a deep breath. His mouth was dry and his cheeks were tear stricken. He was laid out on the bathroom floor. Alexander’s blazer lay where his head was. The doe eyed man looked at loss for words, his chest was heaving and he was trembling himself.

 

“Go home”He whispered. Thomas quickly shook his head, he couldn’t go home. The silence of his house only crept with shadows of his past. The saying that silence is the most deafening sound was true. Thomas Jefferson _hated_ silence.

 

“Alexander-“He croaked.

 

“Go. Home.”Alexander said with more force. “You were screaming for your mother and when I got in here you were...you were gone for a little while. I’ve seen a lot of harrowing things but that...you just need to go home”He pleaded. Thomas staggered to his feet and leaned against the wall for support. He felt drained.

 

“Can’t, meeting-“Thomas started.

 

“Cancel the meeting, you’re not okay-“Alexander started. Thomas narrowed his eyes at him.

 

“You have no room to talk about who’s okay and who’s not. I’m perfectly capable of doing my job, so if you’ll excuse me-“Thomas started. Alexander cut him off with a grip on his upper arm. Thomas jumped away as if he’d been burned, pressing his back up against the wall.

 

“What did they do to you?”Alexander whispered. It seemed more like he was wondering allowed but that was enough for one day. Thomas rubbed his arm seemingly trying to heal a wound that could never be healed. It was lost in time, the chance at recovery died with his father.

 

“Everyone doesn’t enjoy oversharing Hamilton, some people enjoy their privacy!”He snapped.

 

“Well it’s not so private when you’re screaming in a public bathroom like you’re being murdered-“

 

“I have no fucking control of that-“

 

“Well maybe you should learn-“

 

“I fucking ran out of medication! Is that the big reveal you wanted? Huh?! I didn’t have the picture perfect buttercup tie up all up with a red ribbon childhood that y’all thought I did! I struggled too Hamilton, money can buy a lot of things but it sure don’t buy happiness!”He exclaimed. His drawl was prevalent leaving Alexander in a remorseful daze.

 

“Jefferson-“Alexander tired. Thomas shook his head and held up a hand.

 

“No. You’ve said enough.”he said softly. The bite behind his words were gone, they were languid. He took one last glance and stormed out of the bathroom. Alexander stared at the door in shock.

 

“Wow, I really fucked up this time”Alexander sighed running a hand through his hair.

 

Thomas stormed down the hall to the meeting room wiping his eyes. He’s cried enough, he was tired of crying. He took a few deep breaths and walked inside taking his seat at the head of the table. All eyes were on him and not in the way he was used to.

 

“Ah Mr.Jefferson, I thought Mr.Hamilton would have given you the news”Angelica said stiffly. He furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

 

“I’m sorry ma’am but what news?”he asked.

 

“You’re going on a paid mental health leave”she said briskly. His eyes bulged out of his skull.

 

“Whaaaa-“

 

“We all think it’s for the better, we care about you here”she said with a forced smile. _Oh so they heard_ he thought.

 

“That’s bullshit”he said chuckling. He knew all about this mental health leave. Anyone who didn’t fit the neurotypical image of the company got chosen. He remembered what happened to Peggy, she has tourettes. Once she went on a mental health leave she never came back. It disgusted him, her own sister.

 

“I beg your pardon?”she said.

 

“You all don’t care about me. You just think cause I have one breakdown I’m a threat to the company.”he said. The looks in the room shifted to ones of discomfort. _Check and mate_ he thought. He was tired of the stigma, it was debilitating.

 

“I’ll let you know I can do my job just fine. I ain’t goin on no ‘mental health’ leave”he said using quotations. Angelica looked thoroughly shocked, finally a change in expression.

 

“Mr.Jefferson I personally think-“

 

“I said. I ain’t goin on no mental health leave. Now if we’re done making me feel like shit can we address the matter at hand?”He said folding his hands. Angelica now looked flustered.

 

“Mr.Jefferson it was not our intention to-“

 

“Angelica take a look at the calendar”he said calmly. She bit her tongue and turned to face it.

 

“It’s May Mr.Jefferson, I don’t see how his holds any importance-“

 

“May is mental health awareness month. I think you as a people ought to be ashamed of yourselves and educate a bit more. I’m not dangerous because I have flashbacks, I never thought about harming another living soul a day in my life. I think as a company we should become more progressive now, I’ll be taking the rest of the day off on _my terms_. If you’ll excuse me I’ll be leaving”he said and pushed out of the chair. Angelica jogged up to him but he brushed her off.

 

“Also one last thing”he said.

 

“Yes Mr.Jefferson?”She said through gritted teeth.

 

“You can take that ‘Mental health’ leave and shove it up your ass”he snapped and left the room with the slam of a door.

 

“Looks like you’ve finally grown a spine”Alexander said. Thomas scrunched his face up.

 

“Why do you keep appearing? You’re acting like a stray puppy with attachment issues”he sighed storming off to his office.

 

“Ouch. That was new”Alexander said dully following him.

 

“What do you want Hamilton?”Thomas asked.

 

“I just wanted to say what you said back there was really badass. You were the voice for a lot of people in this company today including me”he said.

 

Thomas bit back a smile and rolled his eyes.

 

“Cut the sappy shit. You just enjoy watching Angelica get chewed out”he said.

 

“As would any man of refined taste such as myself. You did a good thing knocking her off her pedestal, she thinks she owns the place”he said.

 

“The deed could be as holy as it wants. I’m most definitely out of a job after that”Thomas sighed. Alexander raised and eyebrow and pulled out his phone.

 

“Don’t be too sure of that”he said. Thomas gave him a weary look prompting him to continue.

 

“In this day in age everything is recorded”he said holding up his phone.

 

“If this just so happens to make its way to Washington with a detailed explanation of the situation I can clear your name”he said.

 

“What’s the catch?”Thomas said narrowing his eyes.

 

“Take the day off tomorrow”he said.

 

“What? No-“

 

“Jefferson. you need the rest, just take a damn break”he snapped out frustration.

 

“That’s rich coming from you”Thomas hummed shoving his laptop back in his backpack.

 

“Can you just accept the fact that _maybe_ I’m trying to be nice for once? Cause _maybe_ I wanna repay you for kindness last week?”He exasperated waving his arms.

 

“You don’t owe me a thing for that Hamilton and most certainly don’t need to take care of me. I’m the one who does the caring, I don’t need you babying me”he said offhandedly. Alexander scoffed.

 

“You’re a blind dick”he said in disbelief.

 

“What?”Thomas said slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

“I thought...I thought you would just get it. I’ll leave now, come tomorrow or don’t”he said storming out of the room. Thomas sighed and resisted the urge to sink to the ground. How do his days always twist and mold around Alexander? He was far too stressed to go after the man, it was only Tuesday and he’s done all this damage.

 

His eyes widened at the realization.

 

God it was only Tuesday and he’s done all this damage.

 


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**  

Thomas woke at a quarter to eight to insistent knocking, who could it be? He wasn’t expecting any visitors, especially at this time. He grumbled petulantly rolling off of the couch. He fell asleep on the couch last night watching the news.

 

“I’m comin!”he snapped in a raspy tone. He grabbed his tee shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head. He considered running upstairs to put on actual pants but decided against it. Whoever was at the door this early would have to deal with his rubber ducky pajama pants.

 

“Ye-oh?”Thomas said dumbly as he opened the door. Lafayette stood there arms over their chest. They were donned in a pants suit with flared trousers. _Shit that was a look_ Thomas thought staring openly. Instead of complimenting them he tore his eyes away and stared at the floor.

 

“What are you doing here?”He asked.

 

“To put it frankly _mon ami_ -“

 

“Actually I think we’re more acquaintances than anything but continue”Thomas said. He was too tired to question just how Lafayette found his address. It shouldn’t be in any of Hamilton’s files, or in any public work documents.

 

Lafayette rolled their eyes and tapped their foot impatiently.

 

“Well I consider you a friend so I’m calling you a friend. Like I was saying, to put it frankly _we_ need your help”They said gesturing behind them to a blue car. Thomas squinted his eyes. he didn’t have his contacts in so he couldn’t see who was in the car. He nodded nonetheless.

 

“Help with _what_?”he stressed. He was willing to help with my ost things except murder,burying the body could be negotiated.

 

“Alexander-“Lafayette started.

 

“Nope!”Thomas said crossing his arms tighter. That was even worse than murder. He felt offended that Lafayette would even ask.

 

“Thomas please-“Lafayette pleaded.

 

“Lafayette no. I’ve already done you one favor pertaining to... _him_ ”he said vehemently wrinkling his nose up. He didn’t even want to say the man’s name.

 

“I’m trying to do you a favor”Lafayette said calmly.

 

“How can this benefit me?”He asked.

 

“If you would let me explain you’ll know”Lafayette said a twinge of annoyance in their tone.

 

“I apologize, proceed”Thomas said.

 

“Alexander has been a bit on edge lately if you could tell-“They said.

 

“Is he not always like this?”Thomas asked. Lafayette frowned and sighed.

 

“Stop interrupting me, it’s rude”Lafayette scolded. Thomas bit his lip and muttered an apology lowering his gaze again.

 

“like I was saying, he’s been on edge all week. Not Hercules,John or I can manage to soothe him.”he said. Thomas nodded slowly. Lafayette let out a breath and continued.

 

“He’s always had a bit of trouble fully regress. Now he’s just refusing entirely and we know he wants to give in. That may also be the reason why he’s been extra snappy”Lafayette said. Thomas shifted uncomfortably.

 

“What exactly are you getting at?”Thomas asked.

 

“You really don’t get it do you?”Lafayette asked. Thomas furrowed his brows and shook his head slightly. Why was everyone saying this to him? What wasn’t he getting?

 

“What am I not getting? Alexander said the same thing yester-oh please come inside” Thomas said politely. Lafayette smiles and squeezed past the man. God they were buff, extremely buff. Thomas could see their muscles bulging through their blazer. _Maybe I should hit the gym with them_ he thought.

 

Lafayette took a seat on the couch and crossed one leg over the other. Thomas sat in the arm chair to the left of them.

 

“Alexander has a sweet spot for you Thomas. I know it may not seem like it-“

 

“You don’t need to lie for me to help you”Thomas said harshly.

 

“I’m not lying-“they started.

 

“But you are!”Thomas intervened. “No person is that calm when their boyfriend has-“

 

“Woah woah _boyfriend_?”Lafayette questioned.

 

“Yeah...you’re his caregiver right? Doesn’t that make you his partner?”he asked. Lafayette chuckled and clasped their hands in their lap.

 

“And here I was thinking opposites attracted”Lafayette mumbled.

 

“What?”Thomas said tilting his head.

 

“Oh nothing”They waved off. Thomas tilted his head once again.

 

“I’m not dating Alexander”They explained.

 

“But you’re his caregiver...”Thomas drawled. It wasn’t making sense.

 

“ _Platonically_. Alexander prefers to do his own thing in littlespace, I’m more of a babysitter if that makes any sense.”They said. Thomas’ eyes widened, that was news to him.

 

“Elaborate”Thomas said.

 

“I’m just there if anything happens or if he’s really deep in headspace and it’s necessary I watch him. Thomas he’s taken quite the liking to you, he doesn’t sleep in anyone’s arms”They said.

 

“I...really?”Thomas breathed.

 

“He claims it’s too intimate”They shrugged. Thomas nodded taking a mental note of that. The two sat in awkward silence before Lafayette leaned forward.

 

“Did he talk to you?”Lafayette suddenly asked. Thomas nodded slowly.

 

“yeah...why?”he asked. An indescribable look passed over Lafayette’s face and their nose twitched.

 

“No reason, so are you in?”They asked.

 

“You still haven’t fully explained what it is to be in on”He said patiently.

 

“Oh! Right, we’re calling it project little. The plan is to age him so that he can relax”They said. Thomas snorted, corny ass name. He pondered for a few moments.

 

Did he really want to do this? This could be very beneficial for everyone or it could end horribly. How would he discretely age him down anyways.

 

“I mean sure but you know how badly this can end right? There’s a certain trust between a little and caregiver that’s sacred and...I don’t wanna ruin it before I even get a chance to prove myself worthy”he finished. Lafayette raised an eyebrow but nodded.

 

“How about this Friday after work then? I’ll invite you over and age John down, maybe it’ll encourage him to let loose a bit”he said. Thomas nodded, he was honestly free any day. The weekend would be best though, so if things did go wrong they would both have time to cool down before work started up again.

 

“It’s a plan Lafayette, here”He said holding out his phone. “Put your number in and text me the address”He said. Lafayette nodded and grabbed the phone typing their number in.

 

“I apologize for keeping you so long, you’re probably late for work”He said earnestly. Lafayette furrowed their brows.

 

“Work? Oh no I just dress like this”They chuckled. Thomas nodded and looked down at his own attire.

 

“But I have overstayed my welcome a bit, I will see you on Friday Thomas”They saidstanding up. Thomas looked down to see they were wearing pumps, how did that not catch his attention first?

 

“This was a pleasant and unconventional meeting Lafayette, it was good seeing you”He said pleasantly holding out his hand. Lafayette rolled their eyes and pulled him into a hug.

 

“If I were you I would cut the formalities or my boys will eat you alive”they whispered. Thomas’ eyes widened and he bit his lip anxiously.

 

“O-oh-“

 

“au revoir!”They said letting themself out. Thomas sank back down in his chair and let his head fall into his hands. What was he getting himself into?

 

“I need a nap...and some juice”he groaned. He poured himself a cup and once he finished set a timer on his phone. He would be visiting James today...and seeing his therapist. He’s not sure which one made him feel more anxious.


	4. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry this chapter took so long to happen, ADD is a bitch

**Thursday**

Thomas strolled into work carrying himself with an air of arrogance. Alexander had cleared the air with Washington, to say the least the man was livid. He required Angelica and the other conspiring staff members to be at a day long mental health training. Thomas smirked at the thought, maybe they’ll learn some damn manners. He was one of the best people on the team and she was just going to toss him aside? Oh please.

 

He gave the receptionist his million dollar grin and walked up the stairs two at a time. The fact that the elevator was still down was only a minor inconvenience in his mind. Once he reached the top floor he was met with the kindest Schuyler sister, Eliza.

 

“Good to have you back Mr.Jefferson”she said. She was quiet as a mouse but her tone was earnest. His grin only broadened and he found himself bringing her in for a hug. She let out a soft ‘oh’ but didn’t fight it.

 

“It’s good to be back”he said quietly. She gave his back a quick rub and pulled away. She took his hand and pulled him around the corner to a more secluded area. He raised a brow but she waved him off.

 

“I apologize on Angelica’s behalf Thomas. I love my sister more than anything in this life but she’s...she’s got her own beliefs. Her own wrong beliefs to be completely honest I...”she trailed off. Thomas nodded encouragingly for her to continue.

”I just hope you don’t let her actions be a reflection on the Schuylers in total. Peggy and I adore having you at this company, despite the fact she now works from home”Eliza finished with a sigh. Thomas let out a breath he’s been holding for months, Peggy was doing alright. That was what mattered most to him.

 

“Thank you Eliza, you’re the kind of compassion that we need here. Now go out there and kick some ass in that board meeting, girl”he teased. Eliza giggled and quickly pulled her hair out of her face into a ponytail.

 

“How did you know about the board meeting?”she asked.

 

 _Alexander_.

 

“I’ve got my spy on the inside”he said with a wink. “Now go Eliza, make the company proud”

Eliza left quickly with a turn of her heels, Thomas could see her ponytail swishing down the hall.

 

“What a sweet girl”he murmured.

 

“She really is”a voice said quietly. Thomas startled and gripped at his chest.The voice crept out from behind a chair and smiled. He peered down to see Maria Lewis staring up at him. He smiled, he was very familiar with her. 

 

“Well look at who it is”he said in a teasing voice. All prohibitions were long gone, it was just like old times. She giggled and took a running start towards him. Thomas quickly scooped her up in his arms.

 

“Hey girl!”he said. She smiled wider and buried her head into his chest, she was a sweetheart. He knew she worked for this country but she wasn’t assigned to the New York branch.

 

“What are you doin here Maria? Aren’t you supposed to be in Virginia?”he asked.

 

She giggled again and shook her head pointing down the hall. Thomas could faintly see Eliza in the meeting room.

 

“What about her?”he asked furrowing his brows. She held up her left hand showing off a ring. Thomas gasped and brought her hand closer to get a good look. It was a red stone, Maria’s favorite color.

 

“You and Eliza are married!?”he exclaimed in a hushed tone.

 

“Mhm!”She humming nodding her head.

 

“Does she...?”He asked trailing off. After James he didn’t know if it was still a sore spot, James was many years ago but still...

 

“My mommy”she said quietly. Huh, Thomas took that as answer enough.

 

Alexander watched from around the corner. His heart felt like concrete in his chest. Of course Thomas was taken, by Maria of all people. She was beautiful, she was bubbly, she was quiet, she was a _she_. It was foolish to think that one day meant anything, it was just a caregivers instinct. To think it meant anything was foolish of him. He watched for a few moments. When she lifted her left hand his eyes caught the ruby rock. He felt sick to his stomach, Thomas was not only taken but _engaged_. Alexander straightened his spine and turned on his heels back towards his office. His mind fabricated cruel daydreams of him in Maria’s place. He was the one squeezing Thomas tight, practically cocooned in his big strong arms.

 

They were no longer in the office but In Alexander’s bed cuddled up. Alexander was wearing his onesie and Thomas was stroking his hair while reading a story. He would excitedly try to read along jumbling up the words. Thomas would simply laugh and praise him nonetheless for trying. The book would finish, his eyes would grow heavy but he would still ask for another story. Thomas would give him a weary look and check the time, but Alexander would plead and despite his better judgement he would give in. This time it would be the big book of fairytales Lafayette bought him a few years ago. Sometimes Laf would read it to him but it wasn’t the same, all of the characters ended up sounding much too French. Alexander mused, he bet Thomas would be really good at making character voices...

 

His head hit his desk and he slumped over in his chair. He was fast asleep.

 

 

 

“Alright Maria”Thomas said standing up. She held her hands out and shook her wrists expectantly. Thomas made a show of rolling his eyes but still gripped onto her hands pulling her up. She landed on her feet with a soft squeak and smoothed out her skirt.

 

“It seems like mommy is out of her meeting, wanna go see her?”he asked. It only concerned him slightly at how quickly he’d adapted. It felt nice to _feel_ apart of the community again. She nodded her head quickly and grabbed onto his hand. Thomas could tell today was a planned little day. Her hair was done up in space buns, she wore polka dot tights, a denim skirt and a striped shirt. It was complete kindergarten nostalgia. It made Thomas think. Maria was definitely older than Alexander, she seemed school aged. Thomas had no doubts that Alexander was on the littler end of the spectrum. He’d never had a baby before, all of his littles were independent. It made the longing grow in his chest, he needed a baby. He needed someone to be dependent on him, he needed to feel needed.

 

Thomas walked out of the office with her hand in hand. He spent a good ten minutes pulling Maria around before it hit him, Eliza didn’t work on this floor. He simply ducked his teeth at his stupidity and led Maria to the staircase. She made a game of hopping down the stairs, it filled Thomas’ stomach with anxiety. If she miscalculated a jump and cracked her head open it would be all his fault. He banished the thought from his mind and walked behind her.

 

“I’m an Olympian!”Maria cried jumping down three stairs. Thomas’ heart dropped as she almost lost her footing but he chuckled nonetheless. It would make her nervous if he was nervous.

 

“That you are”He agreed. A wave of relief washed over him as they were met with the tenth floor sign. Maria pushed open the door and bounded down the hall. Thomas was quick to follow her, he ducked his head low. He didn’t know the people on this floor and he didn’t want rumors spreading to the wrong people.

 

 _Alexander_. He thought.

 

Maria rounded a corner and flung herself into the baby blue room. _We’re allowed to paint offices?_ Thomas thought. Eliza looked up from her paperwork and her eyes widened. _She kinda looks like an emoji_ Thomas thought.

 

“Hey baby girl, I thought you were coming after lunch?”Eliza said.

 

“Wanted to surprise you!”she said.

 

“Well surprise me you did, how come you didn’t come straight down to my office”she asked.

 

“Cause Thomas works here! Haven’t seen him in a while, wanted to see him”she explained.

 

“Thomas eh?”Eliza said quirking up an eyebrow. Maria thought nothing of it.

 

“Mhm! He was my bestest friend in high school!”she said taking a seat on Eliza’s lap.

 

“Does he know?”she asked. Maria tilted her head for a second.

 

“Of course he knows!”she exclaimed.

 

“It seems like you two are birds of a feather”Eliza said. Thomas quickly shook his head.

 

“No no no, I’m more or so apart of your flock Eliza”he explained.

 

“Why are we talkin about birds?”Maria asked tilting her head. Eliza waved her off momentarily.

 

“There’s more of us than I thought”Eliza said thoughtfully. It was almost ominous, Thomas’ face paled slightly. What did she mean by that? She looked at his face and quickly perked up.

 

“Oh! Sorry, I didn’t mean it in a weird culty way. There’s just a Caregivers groupchat that we have. Maria has a littles one with Alexander and John and Samuel-“she listed.

 

“ _Seabury?_ ”He interjected. Eliza and Maria both nodded.

 

“Him and Lexi fight sometimes, he calls him names. Lexi cries sometimes and It makes Charlie mad. It’s not his fault he cries, he’s just a baby”She said thoughtfully. _Charlie? Who was-_ that wasn’t important. The thought of Alexander all red faced and hiccuping choking on tears flooded his senses. It filled him with an almost primal anger. His vision was plagued with the memory of Alexander hidden under his desk, knees tucked up to his chest. His chest tightened a bit.

 

“Easy tiger, calm the growling”Eliza said. Thomas hadn’t even realized the growl that was ripped from him throat. Eliza leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“But I’m not a baby!”Maria continued. “I’m five so I hang out with the big kids, like John”she said. Thomas chuckled at the thought of John playing with cars and coloring pictures. The same man who threatened to shoot Charles Lee on multiple occasions playing dinosaurs. _No matter how threatening anyone can be a little_ Thomas thought.

 

Eliza placed a kiss to Maria’s cheek and the girl squealed. It made Thomas’ chest tighten all the more.

 

He watched almost in envy, it was nice having Maria around for a few hours but that’s not who he wanted. She was adorable in her own right but his mind still drifted to Alexander. He was all wide eyes with a childlike innocence that just _suited_ him.

 

“Well I should be getting back upstairs, I’ll keep in touch Eliza”he said. She waved goodbye to him holding Maria around the waist. She gave a princess wave and blew a kiss, Thomas chuckled and blew one back. He walked out of the office closing the door behind him. They deserved some privacy, they deserved a break. Eliza was so dedicated to this company, did she even use her vacation days?

 

Thomas pushed open the door to the stairwell and began climbing at his own pace.

 

He tried to think back to last week but it was coming back cloudy. He imagined Alexander finally taking a day off, he would spend the day at Laf’s house. Thomas would swoop by after work to pick him up. He would walk through the door and Alexander would come crawling up to him happily.Thomas would drop his backpack and pick the smaller man up setting him on his hip. Alexander would ramble on about how much him and John played, Thomas would smile and listen. He would question if Alexander had a nap. He would beam with pride when it was confirmed by Lafayette that he did, without a fuss. They would wave goodbye, Thomas would buckle him up in the passenger seat of the car. Alexander would fall asleep sucking on his thumb. Thomas would drive even more careful, avoiding speed bumps just so his baby wasn’t disrupted.

 

Thomas sighed dreamily and pushed through the doors of his floor almost on autopilot. He had walked up almost twelve flights of stairs, he could barely feel the ache in his calves. He pushed open the door to his office and plopped down on his swivel chair spinning around. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow, it couldn’t come soon enough. He needed to feel the weight of Alexander in his arms again. Needed to hear the man squeal with joy over some coloring books. Maybe they would progress, maybe Alexander would grow to like him enough to call him by his name. _Maybe he would call me papa_ Thomas thought. Thomas’ face flushed warm and he grinned so hard he was sure his face would split. He would do anything to hear that said in his sweet little voice.

 

 _You’re whipped_ he could hear Madison’s voice echoing through his head. He bit his lip trying to keep his slight giggle under control.

 

Cause god, he was.


	5. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you’ve all been waiting for  
> Also keep a look out for references because I’m Disney and meme trash

**Friday**

Thomas grinned to himself as watched the clock. He would never admit it but he was excited for tonight. The nerves were so overbearing he had stopped working productively an hour ago. His eyes traveled from staring blankly at his laptop to darting back towards the clock. The slow pendulum ticking was driving him _insane_. He looked towards the corner of the room, he brought his leisure backpack today. It was denim and covered in gradient white polka dots, the stitching was brown. He had bought it at a meeting in Florida, it was so cute he couldn’t help but snatch it up.

 

Inside was his laptop case(of course) along with his charger and spare headphones. In the larger pocket was a variety of little appealing things. He wasn’t quite sure what Alexander liked so he got a bit of everything. There was a small brown teddy bear dressed up in a suit holding a briefcase. It was a joke at first but the more Thomas looked at in the store the more he realized how much it reminded him of Alexander. So very small but such big dreams, maybe this teddy bear wanted to change the world. That would be another thing they had in common. There were a few coloring books in there along with almost all of Thomas’ stationery, he tried to reason with himself that he was just clearing things out but deep down he knew he needed some of those things. _I’d give my last dime to that man_ he thought with a heavy sigh. Anything else he wanted to give the man he decided against it, it would seem too...personal.

 

Thomas laid his chin on the palm of his hand and stared dreamily at the clock. It was only 5:00pm but 6:00pm was calling his name.

 

At the Mulligans estate it was a different story.

 

“We are having Thomas fucking Jefferson over get it together people!”Lafayette screamed holding the broom over their head. John jumped up from the couch with a yelp just in time, Lafayette lifted up the couch with one arm and began sweeping.

 

“Hercules what are you doing lazing around! Get those chairs out of here! We can’t let him know that we _sit_!”They screamed. Hercules went to protest but look in Lafayette’s eyes only showed murder. With a sigh Hercules lifted up the spare chairs and threw them in the supply closet. John quickly scampered out of the room to the safety of his bedroom.

 

“Why has no one mopped the living room!”They yelled letting the couch fall with a thud. They heard a shrill meow and the pitter patter of paws scratching against the floorboards in a frenzy.

 

“Oh. Sorry Evangeline, is nobody going to answer me!?”They screamed.

 

“The living room is carpeted you French fuck!”John yelled from his bedroom. Lafayette nodded in understanding as they walked in. They gave the carpet a test feel with their toes and nodded again.

 

“It seems you are right...someone vacuum this shit!”They screamed. John groaned and jogged out of his bedroom. He looked to Hercules for help who had the same fear in his eyes, he scrubbed the dishes faster.

 

“This is like Sunday cleanin’ at nana’s house!”John drawled in a whine. Lafayette clapped their hands together loudly next to his ears, he let out a shriek.

 

“Listen here, you Kentucky fried fuck-“

 

“I’m from South Carolina-“

 

“I did not ask, biscuit boy. This house needs to be so clean it looks like we just moved in, _me comprendre?_ ”They whispered dangerously low. John shuddered and nodded his head quickly.

 

“U-understood”He said.

 

“Good, I need to mop the kitchen. Hercules can you get me the swiffer mopping pad?”They asked. John’s eyes widened as they darted to the counter, the packaging was ajar. His knees trembled terribly as he clung to vacuum. Hercules gave the sign of the cross and continued washing the dishes.

 

“What are you staring at-...”Lafayette started and followed his gaze. The tension in the room grew thick, John felt as though he might pass out.

 

“O-oh Jesus”John whispered. Lafayette turned to face him with a strangely serene expression.

 

“You left...the packaging open..John?” They asked. Hercules let out a low whistle and placed the last dish on the rack.

 

“Good luck babe”he said clapping John on the shoulder.

 

 

 

“Aaron I just don’t understand! I mean what’s so good about Maria!?”Alexander whines throwing himself on the table. Aaron gave him a side glance and stirred his tea. He didn’t have time for this, he had a meeting with Theodosia.

 

“I don’t know Alexander”he said with a sigh.

 

“I mean I get that she’s pretty and bubbly and nice but like what else is there to her?!”he exclaimed slamming his hands on the table. Aaron took a seat and decided to humor him.

 

“She’s also extremely selfless,willing to put her opinions aside for the company and submissive. From his last partner of choice it seems like Jefferson has a type”He said.

 

“I’m submissive!”Alexander shouted. The tips of his ears quickly burned red and he covered his mouth. Aaron raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his tea.

 

“I meant traditional sub Alexander, not a brat”he said. Alexander’s jaw dropped as he gaped up at the man.

 

“I will have you know I am not a brat-“he started.

 

“That’s something a brat would say, good little subs don’t need to explain themselves. If you’ll excuse me I’ve got a meeting with Theodosia-“

 

“Wait wait wait, Burr how do you know so much about subs?”He asked.

 

“I would say takes one to know one but I appear to be at the opposite end of the spectrum”he said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

 

“I’m...learning so much about you”Alexander said with a certain discomfort to his voice. This sudden revelation was very off putting. It must have showed on his face because the ghost of a smirk appeared on Aaron’s lips.

 

“Likewise. Now if you’ll excuse me Alexander, I have a _meeting_ with Theodosia”he said with a wink. Alexander physically felt bile rise in the back of his throat at that notion, he tried his best not to gag. Aaron chuckled and quickly left the room shutting the door. _I’m never talking to burr again_ Alexander thought with a shudder. He rose from the table and made himself a coffee, maybe he would work overtime. Lafayette hadn’t really pressed him to be home on time- _oh fuck they did_ he thought. He groaned and stared down at the coffee, if he was just going home would he really need it?

 

 

 

_Five,four,three,two,one-_

 

“Fuck yes!”Thomas all but yelled jumping to his feet. The clock had finally struck 6:00pm and he was ready to go. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and jogged down to the tenth floor, the elevator was fixed but he just had so much energy he needed to expel. He pushed open the door with a quickness and took long strides down the corridor, Soo, Salem, Sondheim, Schuyler! He turned the corner and knocked rapidly on her door. She answered with a smile, Maria was sitting criss cross on the floor in her coat.

 

“Thomas! What a surprise, don’t you usually stay Hamilton late?”she asked.

 

“I-Hamilton late?”he questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“Like overtime, it’s tenth floor slang you wouldn’t get it”she said. He nodded slowly and bit his lip, the cocky bastard had slang.

 

“Don’t worry! We have slang for you too. Jefferson smile”she said. His head spun a little, of all the things he’s done it was his smile.

 

“It’s like very calculated, professional, lots of teeth, kind of dead looking”she explained. He frowned a bit, _is my smile really that forced?_

 

“But besides all the associates slang, what’s up?”she asked.

 

“I actually needed to talk to you about um Hamilton...”he asked. She looked at Maria and frowned pulling him outside.

 

“Listen what Alexander and I had was a very long time a-“she started.

 

“Whoa Whoa Whoa ‘Liza that’s not what I wanted to ask at all!”he said hurriedly. He didn’t really want to hear about her life with Alexander as rude as it may sound.

 

“Oh! Then what’s up?”she asked.

 

“I’m out of experience!”he blurted out. She raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

 

“I’m not too experienced in anal but-“

 

“God Eliza!”he exclaimed. She quickly shut her mouth and tilted her head, she looked like a lost puppy.

 

“If that’s not what you’re asking then I’m not following”she said.

 

“I’m out of caregiver experience Elizabeth, I don’t remember how to win over a little. Let alone Alexander, he’s just so sweet and he looked so happy...I don’t wanna fuck it up and hurt him”he said. She smiled and nodded approvingly.

 

“That was the Thomas smile we know and love”she said.

 

“I...what?”he asked.

 

“Your eyes lit up when you talked about seeing him happy, you got it bad Thomas”she said.

 

“Yeah, I know”he said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“The best advice I can give you is take things slow and be yourself. Don’t be someone you’re not, at the end of the day the real you will come out anyways so might as well just show it”she said. He nodded his head and made a mental note of that. _Take things slow, be real-_

 

“And also relax, Alexander is surprisingly one of the sweetest littles I know. He’s also a really sweet guys when you get over his tsundere tendencies”she said.

 

“His...what?”he asked.

 

“God, you’re uncultured. Goodnight Thomas”she said.

 

“Wait wait no-“

 

“Goodnight Thomas...go get your boy, sweep him off his feet”she said.

 

“Alright. Goodnight Eliza”he said and this time his smile was gentle, a little timid but wide. He turned away slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

 

“Oh! One last thing!”she said. He turned around expectantly.

 

“Please don’t hurt him”she said gently.

 

“Eliza trust me, I love him too much to do some foolishness like that”he said offhandedly. He continued walking away before it hit him on the fifth staircase down, he was In love with Alexander.

 

“Just great”he muttered and ran down the stairs. He was in love, it’s been staring him in his face the entire time but he ignored it. The signs were all there, how could he not see it? The thought of genuinely hurting Alexander made his heart stutter over a beat, he wasn’t capable of doing that. He knew it for a fact, hell he’d walk through fire and a very dirty Walmart barefoot for this man. He’d put each individual star in the sky for eternity just to see the man smile. He was a fool, a fool in love. A crooked smile graced his face as he entered the car. He was ready to accept it, he was ready for love again.

 

 

“Okay It seems like this house is up to my standards”Lafayette said wiping the sweat off their brow bone. Hercules panted on the couch while John busied himself in his room. What onesie was he going to wear? This was a very important decision, it was the end all be all of little socialism. He picked up the white and green one, it was a little shamrocky for April but it did have turtles on it. He pondered for a second before shaking his head, this would not do at all.

 

“Daddy!”he cried. Lafayette was in the room in seconds still holding onto the towel they were using to polish the dishes. It took them a second to catch their breath but they eventually did.

 

“Yes my prince?”They asked. John blushed fiercely and opened his closet wider. A vast array of onesies and overalls assaulted Lafayette’s vision, non of it was color coded. They wanted to say something but the look of distress on John’s face was enough to curb them...momentarily.

 

“I need more onesies”he said with a pout. It took everything in Lafayette to not swoon, nothing was cuter than their John’s southern accent. But his southern accent mixed in with a babyish lisp was adorable, he could have anything he wanted talking like that and he _knew it_.

 

“I just bought you some new ones, they’ll be coming in the mail shortly. Let’s just work with what we have, yeah?”They asked. John nodded and uncrossed his arms holding up a light blue onesie, it was cute but basic.

 

“What about dis one?”he asked. Lafayette smiled knowingly, he was slipping. John was the easiest to coax out of middle space, it was still darling every time.

 

“I think if you wear that with your white overalls it would be adorable, now get changed”They said. John nodded resolutely and dug through their closet further, Lafayette scrunched up their nose. God it wasn’t even organized by clothing, everything was just thrown in there.

 

“Also we’re cleaning this closet out tomorrow”They said.

 

“Oh come _on_!”John whined.

 

“I don’t wanna hear it _mon petit_ , I said what I said”They said. John nodded and looked at the closet, it was kinda messy but it wasn’t that bad!

 

“Good boy, I love you”Lafayette said. John squirmed happily and clutched on the onesie all the more tighter.

 

“Love you too!”He chirped. Lafayette smiled and closed the door. John huffed and plopped on his bean bag chair, he reached over grabbing one of his teddy bears. Oh, it was penny.

 

“This blows penny”he grumbled squeezing the teddy bear close to his chest.

 

“Daddy jus makes stupid rules cause he likes to clean. Newsflash daddy only borin adults like cleanin as much as you do”he said. He looked down at penny who was giving a thoughtful look back.

 

“I know right! He doesn’t even let us have candy for dinner! Even bubby agreed with him, what is this a democracy?!”he exclaimed with a huff. Bubby was always taking daddy’s side.

 

“This should be monary like da ones da kings and queens used to have back in France! That’s where daddy’s from penny, daddy’s a marquis! That’s like a fancy not prince!”He babbled happily. Lafayette listened through the door and chuckled with the shake of their head. They plopped on the couch next to Hercules’ and kissed him on the cheek. Hercules wrapped his arm around them and they gladly placed their head on his chest.

 

“It seems like baby boy is having a good talk with Penny?”Hercules asked. The distinct sound of rambling could be heard through the door.

 

“How do you know if that’s Penny? I could have sworn he was talking to Beethoven”They said.

 

“What made you figure that?”Hercules asked.

 

“Well he always complains to Beethoven and then they go and play in the music room”They explained.

 

“No you’re getting Beethoven confused with someone else, Mozart is his music buddy”he said. Lafayette furrowed their brows.

 

“I thought he did science adventures with Mozart?”They asked.

 

“No, he does science adventures with Penelope”He said.

 

“Penelope? Then who does he gossip with?”They asked.

 

“Einstein”Hercules said. Lafayette let out a sigh and rubbed their temples.

 

“We have a very strange little boy on our hands”They said. Hercules nodded and cracked a smile.

 

“You’re right but he’s very smart, guess what we did the other day?”he asked.

 

“Humor me darling”Lafayette said in an exaggerated tone.

 

“Okay Edna mode, so you know how we were watching hidden figures right?”He said.

 

“Yeah you kept snapping me pics, it was really cute how Into he was”They said.

 

“Well when we got home he insisted that he do all of his math homework, he even started on the assignment for next semester. I asked him why he was suddenly so studious and he was like shhh bubby I’m being Katherine Johnson! Even after he finished his homework we did math equations all day”he said. Lafayette grinned and kissed Hercules face over and over again.

 

“Thank you for keeping our baby boy stimulated while I’m off doing god knows what”They said. Hercules cupped their face and rubbed their cheek.

 

“Hey”He said softly. “You’re doing your best, we understand that your schedule gets crazy around this time of year”He said.

 

“I know but between ballet and skating I just wish...wish there was more time”They said.

 

“Hey, ballet season is almost over and then we have you to ourselves until the summer! We’ll go to the beach and laze around with our hot all day and it’ll be great, just don’t lose sight of what you’ve worked so hard for. As a non binary person of color you fought to play the parts you want to play, you fought for that tutu. Just cause things are getting a little rough doesn’t mean you hang up the skates or the pointe shoes just yet. We love you and we understand you Lafayette, it’s why we’re with you”Hercules said. Lafayette sniffled and quickly got up fanning their eyes.

 

“You didn’t have to make me cry!”They blubbered.

 

“Aww baby-“

 

“No!”Lafayette said retreating to the bathroom. Hercules chuckled and leaned back against the couch, everything was totally worth it.

 

 

 

“Hey guys, what’s going on?”Alexander said emerging from his room. Hercules and Lafayette both quirked up an eyebrow, when did Alexander get home?

 

“Oh! I came through the back door”he explained.

 

“We still would have heard you”Lafayette said in confusion. Alexander shrugged and started the coffee machine.

 

“Well ya didn’t!”He said. Hercules rolled his eyes. John looked up from the carpet and smiled around his pacifier. John craved structure, growing up he was kind of a wild child. There weren’t many rules in his house except don’t die and be home before sundown. At first Hercules and Lafayette would just let him free range until he expressed the desire to have rules. Now he lives around a schedule and he couldn’t be happier.

 

“Wan watch documentary with me?”he lisped around the pacifier. Alexander calmly shook his head and poured his coffee.

 

“No thank you Jacky, maybe later”he said almost automatically. John shrugged and turned back to the program in front of him, it was something debunking hieroglyphics. Alexander couldn’t be fucked about it, ancient Egypt wasn’t his speed. Ancient Greece was more to his liking. He took a seat on the couch between Lafayette and Hercules with a heavy sigh.

 

 _Ding dong_

 

“Fuck!”he groaned. “I’ve got it”he said. Lafayette gave him a disapproving head shake and he rolled his eyes, John knew not to repeat anything that came out of Alexander’s mouth. Alexander shuffled to the door now donning black sweats and his kings college hoodie.

 

“Hel-oh...hi”Alexander said eloquently. Thomas was stood at the door stillclutching his backpack for dear life. He’d changed clothes though to make the situation more comfortable for everyone. Instead of his usual stuffy suits he wore blue skinny jeans and a hoodie, he was wearing actual Nike’s. _Thomas Jefferson owned Nike’s?_ Alexander thought.

 

“Hi”Thomas breathed out. _Fucking hi, so smooth_ Thomas thought mentally kicking himself. Alexander felt his heart leap into his throat. _Damn, he even sounds beautiful saying hi_ he thought.

 

“I-I...Lafayette!”he called quickly. Laf jumped off the couch and paced their way to the door. _Damn, they even look good in casual wear_ Thomas thought. He was beginning to get more envious than he was liking.

 

“Welcome _mon ami!_ ”Lafayette cheered.

 

“ _merci, votre maison est belle_ ”he said with a slight smirk. Lafayette quirked up an eyebrow and crossed their arms.

 

“ _tu parles français?_ ”They asked. Thomas shrugged his shoulders, he looked Alexander dead in his eyes and shook his hand a bit.

 

“Eh, a bit”He said.

 

“ _connard_ ”Alexander muttered.

 

“Alexander. Your mouth”Lafayette scolded. Alexander looked up with a scowl and stomped off deeper into the house. Lafayette glanced over their shoulder with a sigh, Thomas nodded in understanding. Alexander was acting out similarly to an overtired baby.

 

“Well, come in!”Lafayette exclaimed pulling Thomas inside. He let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled forward. Lafayette closed the door behind him and led Thomas to the couch. Thomas’ eyes immediately landed on the boy on the floor. He was perched in front of the tv with his legs crossed, his hair was pulled back tightly in a ponytail secured with a white scrunchie. Thomas’ heart melted just a little bit, he looked adorable.

 

“That’s my baby John”Lafayette said suddenly. Thomas jumped a bit and nodded, he looked like a John.

 

John looked up at the sound of his name and grinned. There was a new person here! Suddenly the debunking of hieroglyphics was no longer interesting. He crawled forward with penny tucked under his arms and sat at Lafayette’s feet.

 

“Hi mister!”He chirped. Thomas’ ears immediately perked up, _a fellow southerner_ he thought.

 

“Hello John, no need for the mister. My name is Thomas”he said. John nodded and pondered over the name, Thomas. This mister did look like a Thomas, a very familiar Thomas...

 

“ ‘scuse me”John said pulling on Thomas’ pant leg.

 

“Yes?”Thomas asked.

 

“Do you work with ally?”he asked. _Ally? That was adorable_ Thomas thought.

 

Thomas nodded with a fond smile.

 

“Yes I do work with Alexander”he said. He wanted to kick himself, Why was he being so awkward? John giggled to himself and looked up at Lafayette. Lafayette shook their head disapprovingly but John persisted.

 

“Ally thinks you pretty”He said. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

 

“Oh really?”he asked. Lafayette let out a nervous chuckle and ushered John back into his room.

 

“Sorry about him, sometime he has no filter-“

 

“Lafayette I’m going to need you to calm down. I understand perfectly well, you need to stop bein so stiff. This is your house, get comfortable”he said. Lafayette nodded and let out a sigh of relief, Hercules kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

 

“Well you already know the plan, Alexander’s room is down the hall”They said.

 

“Don’t you think he would be more comfortable out here with you guys?”Thomas asked.

 

“If I’m being honest, he wouldn’t. He’s mentioned a few times that he feels like he’s intruding on our fun”Hercules said. Thomas nodded and walked over to the door where his backpack laid. He mentally scolded himself and kicked off his shoes. He didn’t know the rules of their house and something told him he didn’t want to see Lafayette annoyed.

 

“Bubby!”John cried from his room.

 

“Well that’s my cue, it was nice meeting you Thomas”Hercules said.

 

“Likewise”He said. Hercules walked out of the living room through the kitchen to John’s room. Lafayette sat comfortably and switched off the discovery channel.

 

“What’s in the bag?”They asked curiously.

 

“Just some things for Alexander”he said.

 

“You know he won’t take them”Lafayette said.

 

“Yeah I know, I just wanna give him the option. He’s got some unfinished business in this coloring book”he said with a smile. Lafayette nodded and Thomas took that as permission. It wasn’t difficult to find Alexander’s room in the slightest, the door had a giant law and order sticker on the front. _Of course it_ did Thomas thought with a fond chuckle.

 

He knocked on the door gently just in case the man had fallen asleep. It was highly unlikely but he wanted to be considerate for once.

 

“I don’t wanna talk Lafayette”he said sharply. Thomas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, he was doing this.

 

“It’s not Lafayette, it’s Thomas...”he said. There was the sound of shuffling and the door opened a few minutes later. Alexander had ditched the sweatpants leaving his legs bare, his hair was tied at the top of his head in a bun. Thomas had never seen it pulled up before, small strands framed his face. Thomas clenched his fist at his side to keep from tucking a strand behind the man’s ear.

He looked tired, not only sleep deprived but emotionally tired. The bags under his eyes were a bruised shade of purple, he looked too pale in the lighting.

 

“Why are you here? To argue?”Alexander asked. His hands dangled at his side, there was a clear blue sippy cup in his hand. Thomas’ eyes darted towards it and looked intently. He wanted to think it was juice but the smell of Alexander’s breath was telling him a different story.

 

“Are you drinking red wine out of a sippy cup?”he asked. Alexander shuffled further into the room and now held the sippy cup behind his back. He looked like a child getting scolded.

 

“Nooo...”He said softly shaking his head. He looked so small and just a little helpless. Thomas’ heart beat all the more faster. He could feel it in his throat, he could here it in his ears.

 

“Why are you drinking wine out of a sippy cup?”he asked. Alexander let out a languid sigh and plopped on the bed.

 

“I just...I just wanted to relax...okay? This week has been really stressful and I haven’t been able to...well ya know?”he said with a shrug. Thomas nodded in understanding and took a seat on the bed next to him.

 

“You know it’s okay to ask for help sometimes, right?”He said gently. Alexander rolled his eyes.

 

“Everything’s not easy breezy beautiful covergirl Thomas”he said.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the saying”Thomas said with a raised brow.

 

“Well I don’t care, you got my point!”Alexander exclaimed. Thomas furrowed his brows and placed his hand over the man’s gently. Heart beating out of his chest when Alexander moved to intertwine their fingers. Alexander sighed and brought the sippy cup up to his lips taking a sip. Thomas frowned.

 

“Why did you come here Thomas? I bet Maria is worried about you”he said bitterly. Thomas furrowed his brows and pulled his hand away. Maria?

 

“Alexander, what are you talking about?”he asked. Alexander pulled his hand back to his lap, he looked offended.

 

“Well aren’t you and Maria a thing? I’m happy for you, really. You two look really good with each other”he said. _When have I spent time with Maria?_ Thomas thought. He couldn’t recall spending any time with her outside of Eliza’s office. He let out a breathy chuckle, that’s what Alexander was worried about?

 

“Alexander, Maria and I aren’t together”he explained. Alexander furrowed his brows and leaned his head against Thomas’ shoulder. Thomas bit his lip and breathed on counts of five, anxiety wasn’t going to ruin this moment for him.

 

“B-but I saw you two together...and the ring”he stuttered.

 

“What-ohhh”Thomas said with wide eyes.

 

It finally hit him, the time spent in the corridor. He swore he saw the distant flare of an emerald green cardigan.

 

“Oh Alexander, Maria is engaged to Eliza”he said. Alexander nodded slowly and buried his face into Thomas’ shoulder. The two stayed like this for a while, it was more than Thomas could ask for. Alexander shuddered and pulled away coming to his senses.

 

“Thomas what the hell are we doing?”he asked.

 

“Well I was hoping we were having a moment but if not-“Thomas started. Alexander grunted and flailed his arms incoherently, he needed to buy time to think about what he wanted to say.

 

“It’s like we’re sharing a dance and everyone else can see it but we don’t even know we’re dancing!”he exclaimed. Thomas nodded slowly and folded his hands in his lap.

 

“Uh huh, you wanna say that in plain English mister I minored in in journalism?”he asked. Alexander sighed and flopped back against the bed. Thomas stared in mild horror as he grabbed a pillow and shoved it over his face.

 

“Alexander-“

 

A piercing scream nearly shot out of the man’s body, it was like opening up a shaken soda bottle. Thomas’ eyes widened and he flinched, Alexander let out another scream. Thomas sat patiently. Once he had his fill he sat up calmly and placed the pillow back in its respective spot.

 

“You ready to continue?”He asked. Alexander nodded and rubbed at his eyes, god he looked so _tired_. Thomas just wanted to swaddle him up and keep him in bed all weekend.

 

“Thomas”Alexander said simply.

 

“Alexander?”Thomas said with a raised brow.

 

“No you don’t get it, Thomas. I’ve never called you Thomas, it-its always been Jefferson or asshole or motherfucker or some other variation! I’ve never called you by your name and that means something”he said and took a pause. He was giving Thomas a chance to run, to run and never look back. They can pretend it never got this deep, that they never were this close and touching. They’ve been down that road before and Alexander was tired. He was tired of not being in on the dance, he wanted to dance and know he was doing it. He wanted everyone to see and say how well they compliment each other, how well they move, how in sync they are. He wanted to show Thomas off proudly and vise versa. For once in his life he wanted to be the Cinderella of the ball with his Prince Charming.

 

“I never called you Thomas apart from the first day I met you, maybe a few slip ups here and there but I’ve been pretty consistent in avoiding it. When I say your name it makes my knees weak and my stomach erupt with butterflies, Thomas I forget to breathe when I say your name, Thomas I...I just...”he trailed off.

 

Thomas’ placid expression worried him. The tiny voice in the back of his head snarling that the feelings weren’t mutual was right. He had fucked it all up, he should have just been content with what they had.

 

“Thomas I’m sorry-“he started.

 

“No.”Thomas said, it was quiet as a whisper. Alexander almost didn’t catch it. The curly haired man reached out and grabbed his hands holding them tightly in his own, he would never let go. Alexander squeezed them firmly as they trembled.

 

“Alexander, I wanna dance”he said finally.

 

The brown haired man felt a surge of relief flood his veins and he leapt forward pinning Thomas to the bed.

 

“Oh thank fuck!”he exclaimed. Thomas chuckled and kicked off his shoes scooting further up the bed.

 

“Now why does a tiny man like you have a king size bed?”he asked getting comfy.

 

“I was waiting for someone to share it with”Alexander said.

 

“Mhm and do I know that someone?”

Thomas asked.

 

“Yeah they’ve got brown skin and brown eyes”he started.

 

“Mhm...”Thomas hummed.

 

“A curly black fro, they’re real tall too”he said. Thomas smiled and tucked Alexander under his arm.

 

“I’m listenin”Thomas drawled.

 

“They’re really quiet when you first meet them then suddenly they’re a burst of personality”he said. Thomas smirked, he was a burst of personality.

 

“And their name is Lafayette”Alexander finished. He couldn’t help but holler at the look of horror on Thomas’ face.

 

“Oh you’re gonna get it!”Thomas said flipping them over. Alexander let out a squeak of surprise and desperately tried to crawl away.

 

“No tickling!”He screamed rolling off the bed.

 

“Yes tickling!”Thomas said rolling after him. Alexander tried to army crawl away but was dragged back by his foot.

 

 

 _Bang_.

 

“You think they’re okay in there?” Hercules asked. Lafayette looked up over the rim of their glasses and shrugged.

 

“I dunno, at least he’s laughing”Lafayette said. Hercules nodded and sipped his tea. It was quiet, one of the many reasons they lived uptown. It was a perfect environment for John, it reminded him of the south. He wasn’t really a city person, he liked the quiet.

 

It wasn’t quiet for long.

 

Alexander burst through his door and ran down the hall tearing into the living room. Thomas was hot on his tail, damn his log legs.

 

“Lafayette save me!”Alexander shouted throwing himself on the couch. Lafayette gave Hercules a look and picked Alexander up throwing him over their shoulder.

 

“Your package Monsieur”They said handing Alexander to Thomas.

 

“Betrayal!”Alexander squawked.

 

“Sorry, caregivers gotta stick together”They said.

 

“Yeah it’s a blood oath”Hercules said.

 

“We meet Tuesday’s and Fridays”Thomas said seriously.

 

“I...wha?”Alexander said tilting his head.

 

“Nothing, you need to go to bed cause we have a lot to talk about tomorrow” Thomas said.

 

“You’re leaving?”Alexander asked.

 

“Mhm, I didn’t know how tonight would go so I didn’t necessarily pack my overnight bag”he said sarcastically.

 

“ _Connard_ ”Alexander growled. Thomas chuckled, he sounded like baby simba.

 

“With pride thank you”Thomas said. He resisted the urge to kiss the man’s forehead. No, he had to wait and do things right.

 

“Take me to my room”He said.

 

“Take you to your room what?”Thomas prompted.

 

“Now”Alexander deadpanned.

 

“Alright then you can walk”Thomas said starting to set him down.

 

“No no no please please!”Alexander exclaimed kicking his legs. Thomas chuckled and boosted him back up.

 

“That’s exactly what I thought, let’s get you ready for bed”He said. Alexander blushed and squirmed happily. Thomas bit back an aw and walked back down the hall.

 

“Alright Alexander, I’m going to set you down now.”Thomas said. He had half a mind to body slam the man onto the bed but he wanted to be nice. Alexander nodded and squirmed out of Thomas grasp jumping down. He was like a kitten, you just let go and he found his way down. John was like a puppy, you had to set him down all the way or he would hurt himself.

 

“You need to wash your face and brush your teeth”he said.

 

“I never do that before bed!”he whined. Thomas scrunched up his nose.

 

“Well you’re gonna start now”Thomas said.

 

“What’s in It for me?”Alexander asked.

 

“You’ll see. Teeth,face, go”he said pointing to the door. Alexander whined all the way back down the hall to the bathroom. Thomas grabbed Alexander’s sippy cup and scrunched his nose up again, wine in a sippy cup. _Only Alexander would do this_ he thought. He slid out of the room towards the kitchen, Alexander was _not_ going to be sipping on wine all night. He unscrewed the lid and poured it into the sink, it smelled bitter. On top of it he drank bitter wine? How much did he hate himself? Thomas made quick work of scrubbing the sippy cup cleaning rinsing it multiple times with scalding hot water. He had half a mind to soak it with bleach but that would take too long, and he didn’t know where the bleach was.

 

“If you scrub that any harder you might find the center of the earth”Lafayette commented. Thomas scowled and washed it out a few more times, wine was a strong scent. Once he was satisfied he dried it with a paper towel and dug through their fridge. It was too late for juice, he wasn’t sure if Alexander was lactose intolerant, he sure as hell wasn’t giving him iced coffee. He pulled out the gallon of water and poured it in, Alexander looked like he didn’t drink enough water.

 

“Thomas I’m done!”Alexander called from the bedroom. Thomas quickly screwed the lid back on and walked past the living room.

 

“He’s gonna be mad you poured out his wine”Lafayette said.

 

“Yeah well that’s his business, I don’t think I’ve seen him drink water since last week. His fuckin bloodstream must be made out of coffee and emails...”he ranted grumbling more to himself towards the end.

 

“All done!”Alexander chirped flashing a smile. Thomas grinned and set the sippy cup on the bedside table.

 

“Good job”he praised. Alexander bounced happily and sat on the bed, his feet were kicking rapidly.

 

“What’s got you so excited?”Thomas asked grabbing his backpack.

 

“You’re here”Alexander said simply. Thomas nodded and took a seat next to him.

 

“I came with a few presents but you gotta close your eyes, okay?”he said. Alexander nodded and held his hands over his eyes, _adorable_ Thomas thought. He pulled out the teddy bear and smiled, he thought he would have chickened out and just kept the teddy bear. It wasn’t the first time he’s bought something with Alexander in mind.

He pulled out the coloring books and various stationery which came out with a clunk. Alexander let out a curious ooo and kicked his feet faster.

 

“Alright alright happy feet, open your eyes”he said. Alexander opened them and immediately snatched the teddy bear out of Thomas’ arms. It was the same on he’d seen during the company trip to Florida! Washington took them all on a Walmart run on their only day off. Turns out you find out a lot of interesting things about people during a Walmart run.

 

“Thank you so much! You remembered!”He exclaimed hugging the teddy bear close to his chest. He wanted to cry, tonight was getting just a tad overwhelming.

 

“Of course I remembered, you wouldn’t stop staring at it in the store. I knew I had to buy it for you”Thomas said. Alexander could have swooned then and there.

 

“Him, he’s a him and his name is glitch”Alexander said. Thomas nodded and pondered over the name, glitch was a perfect name.

 

“Before I leave would you like me to tuck you and gli-“he started. Alexander’s bouncing intensified.

 

“Yes please!”Alexander said diving under the duvet. Thomas couldn’t help the chuckle this time, he’s never seen Alexander so excited in the eight years they’ve both been working at the company. He wasn’t even this excited in college and he gave the graduation speech, it was endearing.

 

“Get comfy”He said cutting himself short, he was sliding on thin ice when it came to personal restraint. He just wanted to smother the man in petnames and rock him to sleep.

 

Alexander nodded and grabbed another teddy bear tucking it under his arm, it was a lady bug. Thomas gently pulled up the duvets tucking Alexander in a bit clumsily. He wanted to say it went fairytale smooth but he was a little rough and Alexander squirmed a lot. It was safe to say he was out of practice.

 

“My sippy!”Alexander said pointing to the table.

 

“Ah, how could forget?”he said. He reached over Alexander and grabbed the sippy cup handing it to him. Alexander squirmed happily and held the sippy cup with both hands taking a long sip. He gagged and scrunched his face up.

 

“What is this!”he exclaimed.

 

“It’s water, you should try it sometime”Thomas said. Alexander huffed and slammed the sippy cup down.

 

“Are you trying to poison me!?”he exclaimed sitting up. Thomas rolled his eyes and pushed him back down.

 

“No, I’m trying to flush some of the alcohol out of your system. I’m coming by early tomorrow and I don’t want my baby havin a hangover”he said. Alexander giggled.

 

“You called me baby”he whispered giddily. Thomas’ eyes widened, he did.

 

“I...We’ll talk more in the morning. We’ve had a long week, Goodnight Alexander”he said. The man in question let out a yawn and rolled over to his side.

 

“G’night Thomas”he said. Thomas shut off the light and closed the door gently. He let out a startled yelp when he was face to face with Lafayette.

 

“You’re terrifying!”Thomas choked out. Lafayette chuckled something evil.

 

“You got him in bed before 9:00pm, well done”Lafayette said. Thomas nodded his head slowly. Before he knew it he was being backed up against the wall.

 

“I swear to god if you hurt Alexander I will make sure you wind up dead in a ditch a thousand miles away from home, no one will ever find your body and I know people who can erase documents of your existence. Do I make myself clear Thomas?”They said calmly. Thomas nodded his head and resisted the urge to give a soldiers salute.

 

“Crystal”he said.

 

“Glad were on the same page, I’ll see you tomorrow!”They chirped. God their personality gave him whiplash, he needed to sleep. He gave a weak goodbye in return and all but fled from the house.

Once he was In the safety of his car he melted. Alexander wanted him, he wanted to be with him. He squealed leaning his head against his seat, he would see him tomorrow. Over ten years of trying and failing he made it past today, he was finally going to get a tomorrow.

 

Putting the car into drive he played his favorite playlist pretending this week didn’t happen.

 

He only wanted to focus on today and tomorrow.

 

 


	6. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! this part of the series is sadly coming to an end. It would really mean a lot to me if you left some comments on how you’re enjoying series so far. Thanks a lot for reading!

**~~~~Saturday**

“Lafayette come on bro!”John shouted in frustration pointing the broom in his partner’s direction. It was 7:00am and Lafayette was not kidding about cleaning out the closet.

 

“Do not _bro_ me”Lafayette said with narrowed eyes. “You can take that bro and shove it right up your ass, your closet is a mess!”They exclaimed. John let out a audible gasp and brought his hand to his chest.

 

“It’s not that bad!”John retaliated.

 

“Oh yes it is!”Lafayette hissed. The door swung open and Hercules stood there with a glare. He was holding one of the many ‘number one dad’ mugs they owned.

 

“You woke Alexander up”he grunted.

 

“Why does that matter?”Lafayette asked.

 

“He’s really little right now”Hercules

answered.

 

“How little?”Lafayette asked. Hercules rolled his eyes at the question.

 

“Like a ‘he needs immediate supervision or he might set the house on fire’ little”Hercules stressed.

 

“Oh shit, where is he now?”Lafayette asked.

 

“He’s waiting at the door for Thomas”Hercules said. John sucked his teeth in pity, he knew how it felt.

 

 

“We wait glitch”Alexander whispered around his thumb. He squeezed the teddy bear a little tighter and leaned his head against the door. He wondered what time Thomas would be coming over, he said early but early was relative. He could’ve meant 5:00am or 11:00am, it’s really up to perspective. His mind spun a bit as he he tried to grasp the concept, this was nerdy big Alexander stuff. He looked at his sippy cup which had rolled across the room and whined softly, if Thomas was here he would get it for him. Maybe Thomas would hold him after they were done talking and he could take a nap. The thought made him smile and wiggle happily, Thomas’ arms were warm.

 

He heard the sound of footsteps and whimpered a bit chewing on his thumb, who was it going to be? If it was John that was fine, but Hercules or Lafayette would make him go back to bed. He saw matching pairs of bunny slippers hit the floor, of course it was Hercules and Lafayette.

 

“Hey buddy”Hercules said crouching down in front of him. Alexander shrunk in on himself and tried to scoot further against the door. He didn’t want Hercules right now, he wanted Thomas. He looked up at Lafayette with wide eyes, they looked angry. Or maybe it was just their morning face, Alexander couldn’t tell.

 

“How about we go somewhere comfy?”He asked. Alexander quickly shook his head and gripped glitch tighter. He knew it. They were trying to send him back to bed, he didn’t want to go back to bed. The sky was awake so he was awake and he wanted to wait for Thomas so they could play. He scrunched his face up and shook his head faster.

 

He signed no rapidly. Hercules nodded in understanding and went to stand up. Lafayette bent over at the waist to retrieve Alexander’s sippy cup and handed it to him. He held it clumsily with both hands and chewed on the hard spout. _That can’t be good for his teeth_ Lafayette thought. He didn’t seem to be thirsty, more or less so enamored by the cup.

 

“Go get his pacifier please”Lafayette said. Hercules nodded and walked down the hall to Alexander’s room. Lafayette let out a gentle sigh and took a seat on the floor next to him. Alexander momentarily looked up from his chewing in confusion.

 

“Are you excited to see Thomas?”Lafayette asked. Alexander grinned and cooed happily wiggling in his spot. Of course he was excited to see Thomas! Lafayette smiled and tried to gauge just how little the man was. He wasn’t talking but that was normal, he needed his pacifier and he couldn’t hold his sippy cup right. He was anywhere between one and two they concluded.

 

“Stop chewing on that”They scolded gently. He whimpered and took the sleeve of his sweatshirt out of his mouth. Lafayette almost rolled their eyes, the oral fixation this man has was insane. Hercules walked back down the hallway holding a small Spider-Man tin.

 

“I said one not all”Lafayette said.

 

“I wanted to give him options”Hercules said with a shrug. Hercules took a seat on the floor opposite of Alexander and pushed the tin forward. Alexander stared at it blankly, he went to slam his hand against it but Lafayette quickly intervened.

 

“Alright I don’t think he’s necessarily old enough for _options_ ”They said.

 

“Well I don’t know how to gauge age! I haven’t been caregivering as long as you have, John is my first and he doesn’t regress as far as Alexander does”He countered.

 

“Caregivering?”Lafayette said with a raised brow.

 

“You know what I mean!”Hercules exasperated. Alexander dropped the sippy cup and held his hands over his ears. Why were Lafayette and Hercules making loud noises so early?

 

“No no”he mumbled to himself shaking his head. He didn’t like the loud noises, it made his ears ring. Both Hercules and Lafayette’s heads snapped up at the small voice. They both looked at each other in disbelief, did they hear what they think they heard?

 

Alexander tilted his head, why were they staring?

 

“Did you say something Alexander?”Lafayette asked carefully.

 

“No no”Alexander repeated a bit louder. Lafayette gasped quietly and held their hands over their mouth, it was no wonder Thomas doted over him. He sounded _adorable_. Hercules seemingly had the same reaction, he chuckled and shook his head fondly.

 

“Good job!”Lafayette said holding their hand up. Alexander giggled and gave them a high five. He was good at high fives. Hercules smiled and held up both hands, Alexander’s face soon morphed into one of stress. Was this some sort of trick, how does one double high five?

 

“It’s okay, we’ll work on it”Hercules soothed. The anxiety in his stomach washed away and he nodded. Lafayette pulled out a random pacifier.

 

“Eh!”Alexander grunted trying to lunge for it. Lafayette held it just out of reach and stood up.

 

“Eh?”Alexander tilted his head and crawled forward. Lafayette quickly stood up and walked towards John’s room, Alexander followed.

 

“One moment _petit_ , I need to wipe this down for you”They soothed. Alexander wasn’t having it. He plopped onto his butt and whined loudly, it startled Lafayette. He sounded almost exactly like an ambulance siren.

 

“Yo what the fu-ohhh...”John said poking his head out of the bedroom door. His eyes locked with Alexander’s before Lafayette came into view.

 

“Yeah, oh. Before the waterworks happen I need some of your pacifier wipes”They said urgently. If their calculations were correct the meltdown was fast approaching. Alexander’s face was quickly growing red with rage and his fists were bunched up at his side, he wanted his paci and he wanted it now. Hercules stood to the side acting as damage control. John dove back into the room and went through his little drawer as quick as he could. He could feel the pressure building up.

 

“Fuck uh, pacifiers, coloring books, mad libs, sheet music!”he exclaimed incredulously. Half of the shit that was in this drawer didn’t belong in here, maybe Lafayette was right when they said he needed to clean up. He heard another sharp whine, the clock was ticking.

 

“Shit shit shit shi-“

 

“Ehhhhhhhh!”Alexander’s wail crescendoed until it was a flat out screech. The barricade was broken. John froze for a moment in shock, this was really about to happen.

 

“Oh no, John I’m coming in!”Lafayette said storming into the room. They easily opened the second drawer and pulled out the wipes with an unimpressed look.

 

“I don’t keep the wipes in your little drawer because you would never find them”They said in a disappointed tone. John felt his heart sink a little as he shrunk in on himself.

 

“ ‘m gonna clean”he mumbled.

 

“Yeah you do that, I’ll be back to check up on you after I deal with Alexander. Alright mon cher?”They said. John nodded and picked the broom back up, there was so much to do.

 

“Lafayette!”Hercules called. Alexander was going through the motions. He continued to scream and kicked his feet insufferably. Hercules tried to swoop in but he only screamed louder, the tears were falling rapidly. He rubbed at his eyes in frustration and whined as the tears spilt hot. He just wanted Thomas and his paci but Thomas wasn’t here yet and Lafayette took his paci. He kicked his feet harder at the thought, why wasn’t Thomas here yet!

 

Lafayette made quick work of wiping down the pacifier and jogged to the scene.

 

“Hey hey you’re okay, I have something for you”They said and kneeled down holding the pacifier out. Alexander sat up and reached out snatching it from Lafayette’s hands holding it tight in his fist. Once he was sure it wouldn’t get taken from him again he slid it in his mouth. _Breath on counts of fives not threes_ he could hear Thomas’ voice saying. He didn’t really know how to count to five yet so he tried his best.

 

He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around himself. Lafayette out a sigh of relief and watched as Alexander soothed himself.

 

“Happy?”They asked. Alexander nodded his head and crawled back to the door as if nothing happened. Lafayette rubbed their temple and handed Hercules their phone.

 

“Do me a favor and FaceTime Thomas before our little lion loses his head”They said lowly. Hercules nodded and quickly typed in the password. He scrolled through the call list and had a bit of difficulty. He decided to look through the call log instead to see if any times were matching the dates Lafayette had last spoken to him.

 

_Biscuit boy 2.0_

 

Hercules groaned. _I’m dating a crackhead_ he thought. He clicked the contact and pressed the little camera, he watched intently as the phone rung.

 

 

 

 

“Okay ladies now let’s get in-“

 

“Fuuuck!”Thomas drawled rolling over onto his stomach, what time was it? He reached blindly for his phone and stared with bleary eyes, why was Lafayette trying to FaceTime him? He cleared his throat and waited a few seconds before answering purely out of fear. Only god knows what Lafayette would do if he ignored this call.

 

“H-“

 

“Hey Thomas it’s Hercules, Alexander really needs to see your face”He said hurriedly before propping the camera up on the ground across from the door. Thomas was a little more than startled when Alexander started crawling towards the camera, it was too early for sudden movements. _He’s holding glitch_ Thomas thought with a smile.

 

“Tommy!”Alexander lisped around the pacifier. The Virginians heart melted, suddenly he was wide awake. He sat up and tried to make do with his frizzy hair.

 

“Good mornin Alex”He rasped. He paused and cleared his throat once again. Alexander giggled and moved forward pressing his face against the camera.

 

“What are you doing?”Thomas chuckled.

 

“Kissy!”Alexander exclaimed.

 

“Aww you’re giving me kissies?”Thomas asked.

 

“Uh huh!”Alexander exclaimed.

 

“Thank you, whatcha doin?”he asked. He couldn’t even feel ashamed that he was slipping into complete baby talk, he practically cooed the words. Alexander finally backed away from the camera and sat criss cross at a reasonable distance, he was wearing glasses.

 

“I wait”Alexander said.

 

“Waiting for what sweetheart?”Thomas asked. Sweetheart, a common enough nickname that if things go wrong wouldn’t come back to haunt him. It tested safe in his books.

 

“For you!”Alexander said in a duh tone. Thomas stilled, he wasn’t expecting that answer.

 

“He’s been sitting by the door since he woke up almost an hour ago”Hercules said somewhere off screen.

 

“Aw I’m sorry darlin. I’ll be there soon, okay?”he said. Darling, another safe one.

 

Alexander nodded and held up Glitch proudly.

 

“I see”Thomas said with a smile. “Can you give Glitch a big hug for me?”Thomas said. Alexander nodded and gave the teddy bear a squeeze swaying side to side. It was adorable watching him teeter.

 

“Aww you’re so sweet, guess what?”Thomas said.

 

“Wha!”Alexander exclaimed leaning forward. Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle, they would need to work on an inside voice.

 

“Glitch loves you very very much”he said.

 

Alexander let out a quiet gasp and looked down at Glitch incredulously. The giddy chuckles bubbles past his lips and he couldn’t stop them, Alexander was quite the character when he wanted to be.

 

“Love Glitch”Alexander said placing a kiss on the bears forehead.

 

“Such a sweetheart. Have you eaten anything yet?”Thomas asked. Alexander shook his head.

 

“Are you hungry?”Thomas asked. Alexander pondered for a few seconds before nodding. He didn’t even notice his tummy was grumbling until Thomas asked.

 

“Hercules?”Thomas called out uncertainly. The man appeared in frame in seconds.

 

“Yeah?”He asked.

 

“What does Alexander usually eat when he’s this small?”he asked.

 

“Im gonna be honest with you, I don’t have much experience with Alexander when he’s this small. I think he takes a bottle and like Cheerios or something”he said. Thomas nodded, so he did have a bottle.

 

“Can you make him a bottle and get him some Cheerios for me please?”Thomas asked.

 

“Yeah man”Hercules said and wandered off into the kitchen.

 

“No baba!”Alexander huffed crossing his arms.

 

“Um yes baba, you need something in that tummy mister”Thomas said. Alexander persisted and shook his head again.

 

“If you drink half of your bottle and eat some Cheerios I’ll read you a story when I come over”Thomas bargained. Alexander pondered over it for a while and nodded his head.

 

“I need words, darling”Thomas said.

 

“Yes”Alexander said still nodding his head now exaggeratedly.

 

“Okay okay you can stop nodding silly boy”Thomas said with a chuckle. Alexander giggled and placed Glitch in his lap.

 

Hercules poked his head out of the kitchen and held up the bottle.

 

“Warm or cold Alex?”he asked. Alexander shrugged and turned his attention back to Thomas.

 

“Warm, it’ll get him full faster”Thomas supplied. Hercules nodded taking that as answer enough. He pulled out a plastic bowl and poured the Cheerios inside. I _am Gordon Ramsay_ he thought to himself.

 

“Did you brush your teeth and wash your face?”Thomas asked. Alexander shook his head.

 

“Okay I won’t blame you cause it’s still early. After you finish your breakfast can you do that for me? Milk breath is yucky”Thomas said scrunching up his nose. Alexander nodded and scooted towards the camera longingly, he wanted Thomas here now.

 

“What’s the matter?”Thomas asked. Alexander let out a quiet whine and made grabby hands towards the camera, he wasn’t quite sure how to articulate what he wanted. He wasn’t even entirely sure what he wanted but he knew it involved Thomas being here.

 

“I promise after I see you eat your breakfast I’m gonna get ready and drive over there. Then after I read you your story I’m gonna need to talk to big Alexander, okay? We gotta discuss gross adult things like taxes and mortgages and vitamins”he teased. Alexander replaced his pacifier for his thumb and nodded along, Thomas was making him sleepy.

 

The microwave beeped and Hercules tested the temperature on his wrist. Once he was sure it was fine he gave it to Alexander who couldn’t have been less interested in it. His focus was only on Thomas and how nice his voice sounded, he should narrate bedtime stories.

 

“Alexander...Alexander honey”Thomas said snapping his fingers. Alex’s eyes fluttered open as he stared wide eyed at the camera.

 

“Drink baby”he said. _Baby, that was cutting it close_ he thought. He was acting purely on instinct now, _it got me this far_ he reasoned. Alexander tilted the bottle back and latched on suckling lazily, in that time Hercules places the Cheerios next to him. He drank a third of the bottle before dropping it, god bless vacuum tight sealing. He picked at a few Cheerios and yawned again rubbing his eyes.

 

“Eat some more, you’re doing good”Thomas praised. Alexander let out a quiet whine and picked up a small handful eating it. Thomas smiled his praise.

 

“Good job Alex, thank you for being so good about it”Thomas said.

 

“I good?”Alexander said through a yawn.

 

“Very good, I think it’s nap time for you”He said. Hercules took his as a cue and gently picked Alexander up along with the phone. His pacifier was wiped down again and returned to his mouth, he looked so small. Long lashes fluttered Shut and flushed cheeks, he fought to keep his eyes open.

 

“Sweet dreams Alexander”Thomas said.

 

“Nini”Alexander mumbled rolling over to face Hercules chest. Thomas watched for a few more moments before taking the incentive to hang up. He stared at his home screen for a few moments before setting his phone down, he was already wrapped around this man’s little finger.

 

 

 

 

“Alexander...Alexander...”A voice whispered softly. It was cloudy through Alexander’s dreamy state but it was enticing. He mumbled quietly and continued suckling on his paci. He heard the voice chuckle and a gentle hand run its fingers through his hair, it felt nice. He purred and nuzzled against the hand. He felt the equilibrium of the mattress shift which startled him just a bit into consciousness. He let one bleary eye crack open, it was Thomas.

 

“Good morning sweetheart”Thomas cooed gently. Alexander tried to rub the sleep from his eyes and respond but he only stared.

 

“Still sleepy huh?”Thomas asked. Alexander nodded his head, he was having a good dream. Thomas kicked off his shoes and scooted up the bed laying next to him. He tried to justify the fact of sliding under the covers to a small chill, it might’ve just been his nerves.

 

“Well I’m sure one more hour won’t hurt, it’s only 9:00am”Thomas said. Alexander shushed him gently and moved closer and buried his face in his chest. Thomas wrapped his arms around him, Alexander let out a sigh of contentment. This where he’s wanted to be all morning and it was finally here.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ow!”Thomas groaned rolling over onto his side. He woke to the sound of giggling

and a weight on his bare chest. He wasn’t quite sure when his shirt had come off but it had, he wasn’t even surprised. He’d always been a sleep stripper, it’s why he never invested in pajamas.

 

“Wake up!”Alexander exclaimed starting to bounce. Thomas let out a wheeze as the air exited his lungs completely. Using the last of his breath he rolled Alexander off his chest and sat up taking deep breaths.

 

“Jesus Alexander”Thomas wheezed.

 

“Story time!”Alexander cried out jumping off the bed. Before Thomas’ sleepy brain could catch up the man was running down the hall.

 

“Oh god”Thomas grumbled and slid out of bed. He shuffled across the floor and closed the door behind him shuffling down the hall. He had half a mind to grab one of Alexander’s robes to cover his bare chest but decided against it. If things went well today they would be seeing a lot more of him around the house.

 

Alexander was sat on the couch holding a book. John was sat quietly on the floor on his iPad. Thomas took a seat next to Alexander.

 

“Is that the book you wanna read?”Tomas asked.

 

“Yes please tommy!”Alexander said.

 

“Good manners, wanna sit on my lap?”He asked. Alexander nodded and practically threw himself on the man’s lap getting cozy. Thomas chuckled and held the book in front of both of them. It looked like an elementary school book.

 

“Click, clack, moo cows that type by Doreen Cronin”he started. Alexander watched intently sticking his fingers in his mouth. Thomas grimaced but pushed on, he needed to keep hand sanitizer on him it seemed.

 

“Farmer Brown has a problem. His cows like to type, all day long he hears click, clack, moo. Click, clack, moo. Clickety, clack, moo”he read. Alexander giggled and chewed on his fingers.

 

“What’s that Alexander?”Thomas said pointing to the illustration.

 

“The cow house!”Alexander cried. Thomas chuckled and nodded at the barn.

 

“Yes, the cow house. Who’s that?”he said pointing again.

 

“Landlord!”Alexander giggled. Thomas joined in and tickled his tummy. Alexander squealed and kicked his legs.

 

“You’re being very silly!”Thomas roared continuing his assault. Alexander squirmed about practically cried with joy.

 

“Cows gotta pay rent!”he reasoned.

 

“And how do the cows pay rent?”Thomas asked.

 

“Milk, duh”Alexander said rolling his eyes.

 

“You’re a sassy lil thing”Thomas commented and Alexander nodded flipping his hair over his shoulder. Thomas snickered and flipped the page.

 

“At first he couldn’t believe his ears, cows that type? Impossible!”Thomas cried. Taking that one theatre class in college was really starting to pay off.

 

“Click, clack, moo. Clickety, clack, moo”he read.

 

“Then”He said pausing for affect.

 

“Keep goin!”Alexander whines batting at his shoulder.

 

“Okay okay!”Thomas chuckled. “Then he couldn’t believe his eyes. Dear farmer brown, the barn is very cold at night. We’d like some electric blankets. Sincerely, the cows”Thomas read.

 

“Wait!”Alexander cried.

 

“Yes?”Thomas asked.

 

“The cows need names tommy”he said. He genuinely looked stressed, how could he forget to name these poor cows?

 

“You’re so right, there’s four cows in this picture. I’ll name two and you name two”He said. Alexander nodded, it was only fair.

 

“That ones Polly and that ones Patsy”Thomas said.

 

“Boring! That ones justice and that ones liberty!”Alexander said naming his two.

 

“Well aren’t you quite the patriot?”Thomas said.

 

“I dunno”Alexander said with a shrug. Thomas left it at that.

 

“It was bad enough the cows had found the old type writer in the barn, now they wanted electric blankets?!”Thomas exclaimed.

 

“Gasp!”Alexander cried out.

 

“Shhh I’m watching this”John said offhandedly from his iPad. Alexander narrowed his eyes and rolled up his sleeves. Thomas quickly placed the book to the side and wrapped his hands around Alexander’s waist. He was not about let them fight.

 

“Shut up!”Alexander screamed instead.

 

John’s expression shifted from one of disbelief to one of complete anger. He placed the iPad on the ground and crossed his arms.

 

“I don’t take orders from babies!”He exclaimed.

 

“I’m not a baby, I’m four!”Alexander screamed.

 

“Yeah well I’m five so you are a baby!”John screamed. Alexander’s face was bright red and he was struggling in Thomas’ grasp. Thomas was shook, how did this just happen?

 

“Take it back!”Alexander screeched.

 

“You’re a dumb baby!”John screeched right back.

 

“Lafayette!”Thomas screamed. Lafayette came bursting through the door hands trembling at their side. They looked absolutely _pissed_. All the heat left John’s eyes and he cowered in fear.

 

“I wake up from my nap to this?”They said unbelievably calm.

 

“Daddy!-“John started, _trying to take the cute approach I see_ Thomas thought.

 

“Do not, daddy me. John Laurens give me your iPad and go to your room”They said. _Oof not the iPad_ Thomas thought in amusement. John’s bottom lip trembled and he quickly handed over the iPad stomping down the hall. They heard the slam of a door and Lafayette rolled their eyes.

 

“Just for that you’re not allowed to play the piano today!”They called.

 

“Fuck off!”John screamed.

 

Lafayette’s face was the exact equivalent of _oh no you didn’t_ , they barely spared Thomas a glance before walking down the hall. Alexander snickered and Thomas gave him a pointed look.

 

“I hope you know story time is over”Thomas said.

 

“Why!”Alexander whined.

 

“Because you can’t go picking fights for no reason”He said.

 

“Well he told us to shh!”Alexander argued.

 

“We could’ve been quieter”Thomas countered.

 

“He called be a baby!”Alexander screamed.

 

“You are a baby!”John screamed from down the hall. Alexander lunged forward but Thomas held him firmly in place.

 

“Tell me what’s going on, why are you so angry?”Thomas said softly.

 

“I dunno”Alexander grumbled.

 

“Honey you’re lashing out, there’s gotta be some reason. Even if it’s a little itsy bitsy reason it’s a reason”Thomas said. Alexander sighed and suddenly he didn’t look so little.

 

“Do you love me?”He whispered. Thomas felt the wind knocked out of him and physically had to sit back.

 

“Alexander there’s so much to discuss, maybe we should talk about it when you’re big-“Thomas started.

 

“It’s okay, you can just say you don’t. I’ll understand” and just like that there was the switch. He was no longer the bubbly little busy body that was sat on his lap ten minutes ago, this was Alexander. The one he’s been scared to face since he woke up.

 

“Alexander are you sure you wanna talk about this?”Thomas asked finally.

 

“I’ve been dying to talk about this, you and me both know how much I love to run my mouth”he said with a self deprecative chuckle. He slid off of Thomas’ lap and sat by his side.

 

“Well where do we start?”Thomas asked.

 

“I guess feelings”Alexander said.

 

“Alexander when you asked if I loved you it struck fear into my heart”he said. Alexander’s face fell. “But I can’t deny that I felt butterflies in my stomach, kinda like a giddy school girl. I’m gonna be honest, I don’t know if I love you...but I like you. I really _really_ like you and I have for a while, I remember the days when we were both interns for the company. Young, dumb and chalked full of hopes,dreams and coffee.”he said fondly. Alexander chuckled and nodded rubbing a hand through his hair.

 

“I admired you from a far and I admired that you dreamed big. It just never got translated correctly whenever I spoke to you”he said remembering the start of their rivalry.

 

“You intimidated me and enticed me and spurred me to be greater everyday. I was just a stupid teenager who thought daddy’s money could buy me everything. You constantly throwing it in my face actually taught me a lesson, so thank you”Thomas said. Alexander’s jaw was slack as he was rendered speechless.

 

“I...”Alexander trailed off.

 

“I’ve finally done it, my life long mission to get you to shut up”Thomas smirked.

 

“Oh you wish!”Alexander snapped with a scowl.

 

“Thomas when I first met you in principles of economics class at Kings you stunned me with your beauty. Then you opened your mouth and I thought you were a dick-“

 

“Thanks”Thomas said sarcastically. Alexander shot him a glare.

 

“But I was drawn to you, I couldn’t understand why but I do now. Thomas you’re the only person I’ve ever debated with who was on my level. You could dish it out just as well as you could take it and it infuriated me beyond belief-“

 

“Yeah I know, you threatened to shoot me multiple times”Thomas said. Alexander rolled his eyes.

 

“Can you shut your southern baptist ass up for one minute?”he said.

 

“I’m Jewish-“

 

“And I didn’t ask but good to know. Like I was saying, the fight was exhilarating. Pretty soon it was the only way I knew how to talk to you. Then we graduated and I thought I blew my chances of ever befriending you, then I almost shit myself when we both got positions at the company-“

 

“How eloquent”Thomas said scrunching up his nose.

 

“I am literally three seconds away from kicking your ass-“

 

“big talk for such a small man”Thomas teased.

 

“I am 5ft 7in of whoop ass!”Alexander said jumping to his feet. Thomas stood up looming over him.

 

“And I’m about 6ft 2in of I don’t give a damn”he said.

 

“Go to hell”Alexander said through gritted teeth.

 

“You’re closer”Thomas countered. Alexander reached up and grabbed him by his shoulders pulling him down so they were face to face.

 

“There, now we’re even”he said.

 

“If you wanted me on my knees you should’ve pulled a teensy bit harder darlin”Thomas purred. Alexander felt his face grow hot.

 

“Fuck you”he spat.

 

“I don’t bottom”Thomas said. Alexander turned away to cover his further reddening cheeks.

 

“I didn’t mean to fluster you”Thomas said. It was sincere, almost too sincere.

 

“Of course you did you dick!”Alexander exclaimed.

 

“Yeah okay maybe just a little bit, it was cute!”Thomas argued.

 

“You think I’m cute?”Alexander asked.

 

“Okay we literally just had a conversation about our mutual attraction and you’re asking this?”Thomas said.

 

“Fuck you! Not everyone’s self esteem is through the roof”Alexander snapped. Thomas let out a low chuckle and wrapped his arms around the man resting his chin atop his head.

 

“I think you’re very cute, sugar”Thomas crooned.

 

“Screw you and your southern charm”Alexander groaned.

 

“Can I buy you dinner first?”Thomas asked. Alexander pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest yet again reddening.

 

“Oh come on! You walked into that one and you know it”Thomas said.

 

“Yeah well you walked into buying me dinner”Alexander said with a smug grin.

 

“It was a genuine offer, I know a few places in the area”He said.

 

“Y-you mean like a date?”Alexander stuttered.

 

“What part don’t you get about I like you?”Thomas asked.

 

“The fact that you, the most attractive man on the planet who can have anyone he wants actually wants me”he said.

 

“Alexander when you look in the mirror what do you see?”Thomas asked. The question caught him off guard.

 

“Ummm, bags under my eyes, boring brown hair, brown eyes, a big nose, my teeth are a lil crooked cause I kept fucking with my braces-“He rambled.

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there, do you wanna know what I see when I look at you?”Thomas asked.

 

“Do I really?”Alexander asked.

 

“I’m trying to be sweet you pint sized rolling pin”Thomas said. Alexander chuckled.

 

“Alright that insult got me, humor me”Alexander said.

 

“Well I see a man who wants to change the world and has those bags as a result. I see soft brown hair that I wanna run my fingers through and big brown puppy dog eyes that make my knees weak. Your nose is big but that’s not a bad thing, my nose is big too. Your teeth are a little crooked but it’s adorable when you smile.”he said. Alexander chuckled breathlessly and rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“If I’m just laying all my insecurities out height is another one”he said.

 

“Alexander it’s not about how tall you are, it’s about how you present yourself. Jemmy is only 5ft 4in but he carries himself so confidently that no one even cares! Some of the tallest men can be shy and reserved, take Washington for example. The man’s a giant but he’s a gentle giant who just wants to retire and sit under his damn fig tree tending to his garden”Thomas said. Alexander nodded slowly.

 

“Also I like the fact that you’re smaller than me, you’re a good armrest”he said.

 

“Alright conversation terminated, message not received. You completely ruined it”Alexander said.

 

“I can also do this”Thomas said. Alexander quirked his eyebrow, Thomas stepped forward and picked the man up with ease throwing him over his shoulder.

 

“This is _not_ an advantage you deserve!”Alexander cried. Thomas chuckled and spun him around before dumping him on the couch.

 

“That’s the advantage I totally deserve”Thomas said.

 

“Alright alright all cute shit aside where are we going with this...thing?”Alexander asked gesturing wildly.

 

“I was hoping a relationship, that’s usually where mutual pining goes”Thomas said.

 

“Alright anything I should know about you? Like health wise?”Alexander asked.

 

“You sure you wanna crack open this book?”Thomas asked with a raised brow.

 

“Hell yeah, if you’ve got a book then I’ve got a novel”He said.

 

“Well I have ADD which I’m on medication for, I have severe social and general anxiety which I’m also medicated for, a wrist injury from my teen years which sometimes acts up out of nowhere and I can’t write.Sometimes I get really intense flashbacks which are fun and I don’t drink because it clashes with too many of my medications”Thomas said. Alexander nodded and took all of that information in.

 

“It seems we have a few things in common. I have ADHD if you couldn’t tell, I have mild to moderate anxiety as my therapist put it so I’m not medicated. I’m pretty sure you already knew this but I’m like moderately anaemic and you already know I don’t eat regularly so sometimes my blood sugar drops and I get the shakes. It’s really hard to tell if I’m shaking because I haven’t taken my vitamins or I’m crashing so don’t worry about it, I’ll know. The last thing would probably be anger issues but I deal with that with my therapist”He said.

 

Thomas nodded with wide eyes as he tried to process all the information he’d been given.

 

“Alexander have you been tested for diabetes?”Thomas asked finally.

 

“More times than you can count”Alexander snorted.

 

“It’s that bad?”Thomas said with a wince.

 

“I have my own ‘special’ doctor who I see every few months. I get tested every year and I get blood work done regularly so I don’t even flinch anymore. This is just my norm”Alexander said with a shrug.

 

“I understand that, just let me know if there’s anything I can do to help”Thomas said.

 

“There’s one thing you can do”Alexander said.

 

“Anything”Thomas said.

 

“Wipe the pity off your face. I’m still the same Alexander I was earlier”He said.

 

“Right, sorry”Thomas said mentally kicking himself.

 

“Hey, don’t beat yourself up over”Alexander said rubbing his arm. “It’s a perfectly normal reaction”

 

“I leave on Monday”Thomas blurted out.

 

“Oh?”Alexander said.

 

“I’m um going on the conference meeting to France so I won’t be here”he said.

 

“You dumbass”Alexander said in disbelief.

 

“What?”Thomas said.

 

“I’m literally your partner for the trip, we were arguing about it last week”He stressed.

 

Thomas paused. Oh.

 

“Oh, then I guess I’m not leaving?”he said slowly.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute”Alexander said pressing a kiss on his cheek. Thomas felt his face heat up and was momentarily stunned into silence.

 

“You, oh!”Alexander said as an alarm went off on his phone. He quickly closed it and stood up.

 

“What was the alarm for?”Thomas asked.

 

“It was my reminder to eat”Alexander said.

 

“You need reminders? Do you not get hungry?”Thomas asked.

 

“My body’s learned how to ignore hunger so sometimes I don’t know I’m hungry until I faint or get a hunger headache”He said.

 

“Do you usually follow these alarms?”he asked.

 

“I try my best to, it’s a work in process. Sometimes I snooze them and forget until I have an ‘episode’ as my therapist would call it”Alexander said. Thomas nodded, that’s something he could help with.

 

“Do you wanna help me make Nutella chocolate chip pancakes?”Alexander asked from the kitchen. Thomas nodded and slid off the couch padding over.

 

“Did I ever mention how hot you look shirtless?”Alexander said casually. _How hot I look-oh_ Thomas thought.

 

“I’ve been shirtless this entire time?”He asked.

 

“You forgot?”Alexander asked.

 

“Listen, I don’t wear shirts at home so it’s very easy to forget”he said.

 

“Mm that’s good to know, might have to stop by your house next time”Alexander said. Thomas sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Can you get the pancake mix and Nutella out of the cabinet?”Alexander asked. Thomas scrunched up his nose and grabbed the ingredients placing them on the counter.

 

“Thank you”Alexander said and quickly walked over to the fridge grabbing the chocolate chips.

 

“Instant mix?”Thomas asked.

 

“In this economy, yes”Alexander said.

 

“That’s disgusting”Thomas said.

 

“Well I’m not obligated to feed you so you’re on thin fucking ice”Alexander said. Thomas picked up the box and scanned it with a trained eye.

 

“Wait I can’t eat this, it’s not kosher”he said.

 

“Oh I’m sorry, I can um make you a ham an-“Alexander started.

 

“I can’t eat pork babe”Thomas said with a chuckle.

 

“Then what can you eat?”Alexander asked.

 

“Anything that has a kosher sticker on it”Thomas said in a duh tone.

 

“I...okay, what can I feed you?”Alexander asked.

 

 

 

 

That’s how Thomas and Alexander both found themselves sitting on the living room floor eating Mac and cheese. An idea lit up in Thomas’ head and he leaned over towards Alexander.

 

“Hey Alex?”Thomas said.

 

“Hmm?”Alexander hummed.

 

“Did you make sure the milk was kosher?”he asked. Alexander physically stiffened with wide eyes and dropped his spoon into the bowl.

 

“Fuck Thomas I’m so sorry I didn’t checks are you going to get in trouble-“Alexander rambled. Thomas couldn’t help the snicker that bubbles against his lips as he tried to keep his composure. His resolve lasted about two minutes before he was bent over at the waist cackling. Alexander stared at him in mild horror.

 

“Why are you laughing Thomas isn’t this a serious matter?”he asked.

 

“I was just kidding Alexander, the milk is fine”He said. Alex gasped and slapped his shoulder scooting away from him.

 

“Fuck Thomas, you scared the hell out of me! I’m never cooking for you again!”He whined.

 

“Aww come here, I’m sorry”Thomas said opening his arms.

 

“No, fuck you”Alexander said with a frown.

 

“I’m sorry, that was a mean trick”he said.

 

“You scared me”Alexander repeated with a pout. “Your religion is important to me and I don’t wanna do anything to fuck it up”he mumbled.

 

“Oh come here sweetheart”Thomas said setting his macaroni to the side. Alexander scooted over and settled himself in Thomas’ lap resting his head in the crook of Thomas’ neck.

 

“It’s okay sweetness”Thomas said rubbing his back.

 

“Tommy?”Alexander said.

 

“Yeah puddin?”Thomas asked.

 

“Are you sure the Mac and cheese was kosher?”Alexander asked.

 

“Oh darlin if I knew you would’ve gotten this upset I wouldn’t have said anything. I’ve been eating Mac and cheese for years, I’m positive it’s kosher”He said and stroked Alexander’s hair gently.

 

“Okay...you worry me like that again and I’ll beat your ass”Alexander mumbled.

 

“Sure you will honey”He said.

 

The two sat in silence, the sound of the tv blared noisily but they weren’t listening. Thomas was too enamored by the man sat in his lap and Alexander was busy breathing in the fresh scent of peppermint. It was almost sickeningly domestic, Lafayette almost walked into the living room before Hercules pulled them around a corner.

 

“Wh-“They started.

 

“Shhh”John and Hercules said pulling them back down the hall to the safety of the music room.

 

“What the hell!? I wanted to watch tv!”Lafayette exclaimed.

 

“Can you not see them being absolute couple goals in there?”John said.

 

“I thought we were couple goals, we have matching bonnets”Lafayette said.

 

“we are but they’re new couple goals. I’ve never seen Alexander this comfortable with someone”John said.

 

“Yeah he looked so peaceful, maybe he’ll sleep better”Hercules said.

 

“Alexander is such a little asshole but I ship, happiness is a good look on him”John said.

 

“Shipping? Where?”Lafayette asked tilting their head.

 

“God you’re so old!”John exclaimed.

 

“I am not! I’m only twenty eight!”They exclaimed.

 

“Yeah and I’m nineteen, cradle robber”John teased.

 

“I’m paying for your tuition!”Lafayette exclaimed incredulously.

 

“Mhm cause you’re my sugar daddy”John said.

 

“I am not! I have no intentions of using you for sex, John I love you-“They rambled. John giggled and pressed a kiss to their lips.

 

“It’s okay Laf, I was just kidding. I don’t care how much older you are than me and I know you’re not using me. You’re my big strong partner who’s fucking royalty-“

 

“I’m only a marquis-“

 

“Same difference. I love you”He said.

 

“I love you too”Lafayette crooned kissing his forehead.

 

“Hey I love you guys too but I guess I’m just chopped liver”Hercules said sarcastically.

 

“Oh my Hercules we didn’t forget about you!”Lafayette fussed and pulled the man into a bone crushing hug.

 

“Yeah! We love you so much!”John chirped placing kisses all over the man’s face.

 

“Alright Alright I get it”Hercules chuckled. Once Lafayette pulled away John pulled Hercules down by his shirt and gave him a gentle kiss. It was sweet and soft, his lips still tasted like syrup from breakfast.

 

 

 

 

“They know we could hear them right?”Thomas said. Alexander sighed.

 

“I don’t know man, they’re pretty stupid sometimes”Alexander said.

 

“Wherever this goes promise me we never get that lovey dovey”Thomas pleaded. Alexander snorted.

 

“Oh that’s a promise, asshole”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our boys finally got together! What would you like to see from them next?


End file.
